New Beginnings
by klarolineendgame
Summary: Mystic Falls was not a town well known on maps. It was small and secluded. Those who lived there, stayed there. So when the Mikaelson family moves in, Caroline Forbes decides to investigate. But you know what they say… curiosity killed the cat. [Main pairing: Klaroline & includes Kennett]
1. Chapter 1: A Moving Truck?

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Vampire Diaries**

**Author's Note: Thank you to my beta Jess (aka venomandchampagne on tumblr)**

* * *

_Chapter 1: A Moving Truck?_

* * *

"Come on Elena!" Caroline whined. "Just spill the beans already."

Caroline was comfortably sitting on her bed with her best friend Elena which is where they usually spent their Saturdays gossiping. There wasn't much to do in their hometown of Mystic Falls, so they spent their time together.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Elena said, clearly lying. "Nothing happened between us. We were just talking."

Caroline raised her eyebrows and crossed her arms. "Yeah okay, 'just talking' aye? Did 'just talking' involve sucking each other's faces?"

Elena laughed and playfully smacked Caroline's arm. "Okay fine! We may have kissed once… or twice. Just don't think too much of it, okay? I want to take things slow and see where it goes from there."

"Fine, fine. I still can't believe it. You and Stefan," Caroline looked off into space happy for her best friend. "You think his brother is single?" she suddenly said looking at Elena.

"I think so, but no way Caroline. Trust me, you don't want to date Damon. He's annoying and creepy. And aren't you with Tyler anyways?"

"No," huffed Caroline. "We aren't together at the moment."

Elena rolled her eyes. Caroline and Tyler had been on and off for a year. One day they would be walking hand in hand, the next, completely avoiding the other.

All of a sudden, their best friend Bonnie came bursting through the doors causing both of the girls to scream.

"Sorry, sorry!" Bonnie said.

"Gosh Bonnie what's up with you?" Caroline asked, taking in her friend's rapid breathing and disheveled hair.

"You will not believe what I just saw!" Bonnie said, walking over to the bed where Caroline and Elena both sat. They both urged her to continue when she finally had her breathing back to normal. "A moving truck."

Caroline and Elena looked at each other with wide eyes. Moving trucks never came to Mystic Falls. Why? Because no one ever moved to Mystic Falls. _No one_.

* * *

**A/N: There you go! Future chapters will be much longer. Tell me what you think in the reviews!**


	2. Chapter 2: Keep Out

******Disclaimer: I do not own The Vampire Diaries **

**A/N: ****Thank you to my beta Jess (aka venomandchampagne on tumblr) and to everyone who reviewed! **

* * *

_Chapter 2: Keep Out _

* * *

After recovering from the shock of hearing Bonnie's news, Caroline and Elena looked back at their friend.

"You sure Bon?" Elena asked.

Caroline glanced at Bonnie still confused as hell. A moving truck? When was the last time she saw one of those? Oh right, never.

Bonnie rolled her eyes and dragged both of her friends ofd the bed.

"Yes I am sure, now are we just going to sit here all day or are we going to see Mystic Falls new residents?" Bonnie asked, even though she knew what their answer would be.

Caroline and Elena didn't have to be told twice as they practically sprinted down the stairs with a laughing Bonnie following suit.

"Where are you girls off too?" Caroline's mom, Liz, asked from the kitchen, causing the girls to stop just before they ran out the door.

Caroline was surprised to see her mom home. As town sheriff, Liz spent most of her time at work. Sure Caroline would have liked her mom to be home more often, but after all this time Caroline had gotten used to being by herself.

"Bonnie saw a moving truck and we're going to see who's moving in," Caroline replied as she shoved her feet into her boots.

Liz's eyebrows went up in surprise but before she could say anything Caroline said, "Yeah I know, I'll tell you all the details when we get back. Bye!"

"Where did you see the truck Bonnie?" Elena asked, once they stepped off of Caroline's porch.

"It was by the estate that's gated off by the woods."

Caroline's curiosity grew once she heard where Bonnie saw the truck. Mystic Falls being a small town and all, Caroline practically knew and had been everywhere. But the estate by the woods was one place where she hadn't been. In fact, she didn't know anyone who had.

"I'm driving!" Bonnie said, jumping into her car and Caroline and Elena followed suit.

xxx

The drive to the estate was anything but quiet The girls were a bundle of nerves as they flung questions at each other, even though no one had any answers.

"You think it's a family?"

"What if they have kids our age?"

"Ooh, you think they have any hot sons?" Caroline asked.

Eventually the energy died down and Caroline looked out the car window.

To say she was curious wouldn't even describe her right now. Who could be moving into Mystic Falls? And why would they? Yes, she loved Mystic Falls dearly. She was born here and grew up with all her friends she had know since childhood. But everyone always dreamed about leaving for a city _far_ more interesting. Well that was what Caroline what did at least.

Bonnie eventually pulled over to the side of the road.

"I saw it here." They all got out of the car turning in all different directions, looking for the moving truck.

"I don't see anything Bonnie, you sure it was here?" Elena squinted her eyes and looked down the road in search of some sign of a truck.

"I'm sure Elena, they probably just drove up the estate to unpack."

Bonnie went back into her car, ready to drive down the old road that went through the woods.

"I don't know guys…" Caroline said. She had this strange feeling in her gut telling her to turn the other way. Caroline stared down at her feet, not making an attempt to get into Bonnie's car.

"Come on Care! Don't you want to find out who moved in?" Elena whined.

Caroline looked between her two friends who clearly looked like they would leave her to find out whom the family was if she didn't get in the car in the next 5 seconds.

"Fine, fine! I'm coming."

They all got into the car and drove down the mud road into the woods. Eventually they came up to the gates that said "Keep Out."

Right. Caroline had forgotten about that. The gates were the reason no one had stepped onto the estate before.

"So… what do we do now?" Bonnie asked. No one said anything.

_Guess we should have come up with a Plan B_, Caroline thought.

Elena suddenly walked up to the gates and started climbing.

"What do you think you're doing?!" Bonnie yelled and got out of the car.

Elena didn't say anything until she jumped from the gates onto the ground on the other side. "Well, you coming?" she asked with one eyebrow raised.

Caroline sighed and did the same, with Bonnie following.

"Guys, my mom's the sheriff or did we forget that? We can't let ourselves get into trouble, got it?"

"Don't worry, Care. We'll just get a quick glimpse of the people and we'll be out of there and into the car in no time."

"Let's hope so," Caroline muttered and followed her two best friends.

Walking a couple more feet they stepped into a clearing. Or was that a _lawn_?

They went a little further and suddenly halted in their steps. They stood there with their mouths agape, staring at the mansion in front of them.

"OMG," Elena said eyes wide.

"Was that _always_ there?" Caroline said, shocked, staring at her friends and then back at the mansion.

Caroline's seen a mansion before of course. She'd been over at Tyler's and still had to get used to the size every time.

But this one… it was bigger than anything she'd ever seen before. The structure was mostly white with pillars surrounding it. A white cement road led to the front doors where green shrubs and bushes outlined the front of the mansion.

"Now what do we have here?" someone said behind them.

The girls yelped and turned around in surprise.

A man stood before them. Scratch that, a _gorgeous_ man stood before them. Helloooo hottie.

He was taller than all of them, with dirty blonde hair that curled slightly. His piercing blue eyes stared the girls down.

"Sorry, we just wanted to see who moved in. We didn't mean to cause any trouble." Caroline said quickly before the man could realize she'd been staring at him.

"I see," he smirked and took a few steps towards them. "I'm Klaus. Klaus Mikaelson. And you haven't caused me any trouble. But for you…" Klaus drew out, "I can't say the same."

His eyes suddenly turned into yellow slits and black veins appeared under his eyes as he stepped closer to the girls.

* * *

**A/N: Oohhh cliffhanger! So Klaus meets the girls, just probably not the way you guys expected. What do you think will happen to them? Tell me what you think in the REVIEWS! **


	3. Chapter 3: The Mikaelsons

******Disclaimer: I do not own The Vampire Diaries **

**A/N: ********Thank you to my beta Jess (aka venomandchampagne on tumblr)**! **Just to be clear, Caroline is _not_ a vampire in this ****fic. Most of Mystic Falls is not supernatural at this time, except for The Mikaelsons.**

* * *

_Chapter 3: The Mikaelsons _

* * *

_"I see," he smirked and took a few steps towards them. "I'm Klaus. Klaus Mikaelson. And you haven't caused me any trouble. But for you…" Klaus drew out, "I can't say the same."_

_His eyes suddenly turned into yellow slits and black veins appeared under his eyes as he stepped closer to the girls._

Caroline was too busy trying to process what was happening to Klaus' face to move until he stepped closer. She stepped back defensively and he only smirked.

The black veins became more visible and he opened his mouth to show his sharp fangs.

Bonnie and Elena screamed and ran in no particular direction, just away from Klaus.

Klaus was about to chase after the girls when he realized one was still rooted to her spot.

"What's your name, sweetheart?" he asked, stepping closer. He was now merely a few feet away from her.

_Oh how I love the game before the catch_, he thought.

"Ca- Caroline," she said, stuttering a bit. She couldn't move no matter how hard she tried. She was frozen to the ground in fear.

"Ah Caroline, shouldn't you be running off with your two friends. This is no place for a girl like you," he mocked. He was enjoying this way too much.

"My mom's the town sheriff. She'll get you arrested if you do anything to us," Caroline warned.

Klaus only laughed watching Caroline's face as she delivered her threat. He was now standing in front of her and reached out his index finger to stroke the side of her face. Caroline shrank back and started shaking but Klaus didn't remove his finger.

"I don't think handcuffs could keep me locked up,love," he smirked.

He rested his hand on the side of her neck feeling her racing pulse. Klaus admired the girl before him. She was beautiful, that was no lie. Her blonde curly locks fell gracefully down her shoulders. Her blue eyes stared directly back at him with a mix of fear and anger. Mostly fear.

"Now what do we do with you?" he asked, tilting his head to the side. "I'm sure you read the sign. It says 'Keep Out' for a reason."

"I'll remember that next time," Caroline gulped.

"Ah, but there will be no next time, will there?" Klaus said.

Before he could make his next move three figures appeared.

"Niklaus," someone said behind them.

Klaus reluctantly looked up from Caroline, his face returning to normal. Caroline turned around to see a man in a black suit holding Elena and Bonnie by their collars in front of him. Relief washed over her as she saw her friends were okay, but left as soon as it came as she realized there was now another stranger with them.

"Elijah," Klaus growled.

"Are you out of your mind? This is specifically what we said we weren't going to do."

Elijah let Bonnie and Elena go and they fell to the floor. They both immediately got up and ran to Caroline, each gripping one of her arms.

"Oh come on brother, have a little fun will you?" Klaus smirked. He spoke to his brother but still eyed Caroline.

Caroline looked between the two trying to figure out what was going on.

Elijah did not seem to be amused. "Let them go, compel them to forget and to return to their homes."

He glared at his brother but still walked to the girls to compel them. He first went to Caroline and put both of his hands on either shoulder staring right into her eyes. Caroline tried to get free but there was no escaping his iron grip on her.

"You will forget about this and return to your home," he said, as his eyes dilated.

Elijah did the same to Elena and Bonnie. Soon the girls were gone and driving away in their car.

Now only Elijah and Klaus were left.

"Niklaus, we have just arrived and you have already managed to start trouble. Stop acting like Kol."

"Don't compare me to _Kol_," Klaus snapped back.

Elijah didn't seem fazed by Klaus' outburst and remained his cool and collected self.

"And it was them who trespassed. I didn't start trouble, they did. I was merely getting rid of the problem," he shrugged.

"We made a deal when we moved here. Rebekah and Kol agreed. And so did you. "

"I remember perfectly," he grumbled.

Klaus stalked off towards the mansion, not interested in having Elijah talk down to him.

Of course he remembered the deal. How could he forget?

xxx

_"What about Mystic Falls?" Rebekah asked looking up at her brothers._

_Rebekah, Elijah and Klaus were gathered around a small wooden table with a map spread across it._

_"It's in Virginia. I think we'll be safe there." _

"_We're not safe anywhere, Bekah," Klaus reminded her._

_"And it's a 'no' to Mystic Falls from me," Kol suddenly said, joining the conversation. He was laid across the bed in the small hotel room, throwing a ball up in the air. "Small towns, yuck."_

"_And that's why it's perfect!" Rebekah exclaimed. "He would never think to look for us there. We could finally settle down. At least for a while."_

"_We can never settle down anywhere Rebekah," Elijah said._

_Rebekah groaned and threw her hands in the air and walked away from the table. She looked out the window and tapped her foot impatiently. Her brother's were all too familiar with this gesture, as she usually did it when she wanted to say something but didn't._

_"Well spit it out will you," Kol said. "We all know you want to say something."_

_Rebekah glared at her brother from across the room and said, "I want to."_

_"Want to what?" Elijah asked, calmly._

_"Settle down," Rebekah clarified, not looking at Klaus, afraid of his reaction. "I want to settle down. I am tired of running. I can't do it anymore."_

_Silence filled the small hotel room as they contemplated what Rebekah had said. Yes, they were all tired. But it was necessary for their survival._

"_I'm in," Klaus said suddenly. Rebekah's eyes widened in surprise, not expecting him to agree. She smiled with gratitude at her brother._

"_Fine," Elijah said. "But we cannot kill any of the residents in town. It's a small town after all. Someone's bound to notice if someone goes missing. We feed and compel them to forget."_

"_Of course, course!" Rebekah quickly said. "And we'll heal them so they don't walk around with bite marks afterwards." Rebekah would say anything at this point to get the rest of her brothers to agree._

"_So do we have a deal?" Elijah asked, looking at his younger brothers._

_Klaus and Kol didn't like the idea of this "no kill" policy they were establishing but they knew that it was their best bet to stay clear of Mikael._

_"Deal," they both said._

xxx

Klaus poured himself another glass of whiskey and gulped it down as he stared at everything in the room.

The movers had finished moving all the furniture inside. He had to say, he was impressed with the mansion. The compelled construction workers did a great job following the blueprints he drew up. It was just like what he imagined his family living in as a whole.

Though he would never admit it to his sister, he liked the idea of settling down. How many times had he wished for his siblings to live peacefully together in one place?

But he knew that Mikael could show up any minute. They could never be too careful, so he always kept his guard up.

His thoughts went back to what had happened earlier in the afternoon with the three girls. Scratch that, one girl in particular.

_Caroline._

The blonde beauty, he thought and then chuckled. Blonde beauty? He had definitely come up with better over the past millennium.

Suddenly he heard loud laughter, pulling him out of his thoughts.

Kol came striding in through the foyer, his head tilted up as he took in everything.

"I have to say, I am liking this. When I heard we were moving to a small town I assumed we were going to live in a shabby house. But this," he said spinning around in a circle, "this I like."

Klaus rolled his eyes at his brother and set down his glass.

"Don't be ridiculous Kol," Rebekah said as she walked in after him. "However, this is very nice Klaus. Thank you."

Klaus nodded his head and walked up to his siblings.

"So where's our uptight older brother, huh?" Kol smirked.

As if on cue, Elijah walked in.

"Nice to see you two have finally arrived," he said, choosing to ignore Kol's remark.

"We would have been here earlier if it weren't for Kol being an idiot like usual," Rebekah said, smacking her brother on the back of his head.

"Hey!" he shouted and rubbed his head.

"What happened?" Elijah asked, with nothing but concern and also a hint of 'Kol I'm going to kill you later.'

"I had to clean up one of his messes. We stopped at a diner and Kol thought it'd be 'fun' to feed off the waitresses. He just forgot to heal them … and maybe killed a couple."

Kol shrank back waiting for the onslaught of his two older brothers but was surprised when Elijah just closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of this nose.

"I knew this was going to be difficult," he muttered. "You and Niklaus have already managed to screw this arrangement up."

Rebekah's head automatically snapped to her brother. Klaus sighed. He knew this was going to happen.

"Nik what did you do?! I swear if you mess this up you'll never hear the end of it!"

"Or I can just dagger you…," Klaus trailed off. Rebekah only fumed with anger, a perfect depiction of a cartoon character with steam coming out of her ears.

Elijah quickly stepped in before his siblings ripped each other to shreds.

"Rebekah the problem was taken care of. Why don't you all head up to your rooms and relax? It's been a long day for all of us.

"Oh that reminds me!" Rebekah perked up, her previous anger fading right away. "I've enrolled Kol and me in the high school here."

"WHAT?!" Kol screamed.

Klaus and Elijah both looked as confused as Kol, but probably less dramatic.

"And I say again, what?!" Kol said, and stomped in front of his sister. "Why on earth would you do that?"

"Well, we need a cover story don't we? You and I would clearly look like teenagers to the rest of the locals. Don't you think it'd be strange if we were home all the time? If anyone asks, Elijah is our guardian and we moved here from England."

Elijah and Klaus looked at their sister in shock.

"You see," she said, smiling widely, "I'm one step ahead. Now if you'll excuse me, I have to prepare for school tomorrow." Before anyone else could say anything, she sped off to her room upstairs.

Kol stood in place, still processing the fact that he was going to high school.

"I can't believe it," he muttered. "That wench enrolled me into high school. _High school?!_ I am over 1,000 years old, I don't go to _high school_. "

"It won't be all that bad. There's plenty of teenage girls for your choosing" Klaus grinned.

"Don't give him any ideas," Elijah warned.

Kol sped off to his room, muttering profanities as he did.

Klaus smiled to himself. He liked when his family was like this, surprisingly. Perhaps Mystic Falls was just what they needed.

* * *

**A/N: Hope you all enjoyed this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it! The Mikaelsons are so much fun to write, especially Kol. Let me know what you thought in the REVIEWS!  
**

**Also, I'm aware that witches can't be compelled on the show, however in this fic they can. **


	4. Chapter 4: Déjà Vu

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Vampire Diaries **

**A/N: Thank you to my beta Jess and everyone who for reviewed last chapter!**

* * *

_Chapter 4: Déjà Vu _

* * *

"Come on Mattie! I thought we were friends!" Caroline whined, sitting on the bar stool.

Caroline and Bonnie were at The Grill trying to convince their friend Matt to give them another drink.

"We are friends, which is exactly why I'm not giving you another one. We have school tomorrow, I don't need you guys showing up with a hangover," Matt laughed and walked away to serve a customer.

"To think I've known that kid since we were little!" Caroline laughed.

"So," Bonnie began, "where's Elena?"

"She's with Stefan," Caroline said, rolling her eyes. "I swear they should just get married already. They're never apart nowadays."

"Well he's good for her," Bonnie said, downing the rest of her drink.

The two were quiet for a while as they turned around on their bar stool's looking around The Grill.

"Hey Bonnie?" Caroline said looking over at her friend.

"Yeah?"

Caroline quickly looked around making sure no one was in earshot of their conversation.

"What happened when we went to the estate?" she whispered.

"Why are we whispering," Bonnie whispered back and chuckled.

"Just answer the question Bon," Caroline replied frustrated.

"What do you want me to say? You were kind of there," Bonnie said sarcastically.

Caroline rubbed her temple. "I know, I know. It's just I feel like I'm forgetting something. Don't you?"

Bonnie looked at her friend like she was crazy.

"Caroline I think you had too many drinks. Maybe Matt was right," she nervously laughed.

"No Bonnie, just hear me out, okay. It just doesn't make sense. We knew that sign was on the gate. So why bother driving there just to drive back?"

Bonnie kept quiet as she observed her friend.

"Listen Care, we drove to the estate this morning with Elena and saw the Keep Out sign and drove back. Stop worrying about it. We'll just find out who moved in from someone else." Bonnie got up grabbing her jacket. "I have to go meet with my Grams. See you at school."

"See ya, Bon," Caroline said, giving a tight lipped smile.

Caroline didn't even care about who moved in anymore. That wasn't the issue. Something just wasn't right.

As Caroline became lost in her thoughts Klaus and Kol walked into The Grill.

"One other reason why I hate small towns," Kol said looking around. "I would have preferred a bar out of town."

"Well you do have school tomorrow. We can't have you staying out too late now can we?" Klaus mocked.

Kol glared at his brother. "Remind me to get Rebekah back for that," he grimaced.

"Come on brother, the bar's that way," Klaus laughed and put his arm around his younger brother.

As they walked up to the bar Klaus saw a girl sitting on one of the stools. Those blonde locks looked familiar, he thought. He walked up to the bar and sat on the stool right next to her as Kol walked in some other direction.

"Hello there," he smirked.

Caroline looked up at the man sitting next to her. She could have sworn she had seen him before.

Klaus smiled, recognizing her from earlier.

"Hey," Caroline said and looked away, showing she wasn't interested. But Klaus wasn't having any of that.

"What's a girl like you doing here alone?" Klaus grinned leaning against the bar top.

"Thinking," Caroline muttered.

_A lot actually_, she thought to herself. She was experiencing a lot of déjà vu at the moment.

"Now what are you thinking about, Caroline?" Klaus asked.

"Nothing impor— " Caroline looked up at the man. "I never said my name was Caroline," she slowly said.

Klaus internally cursed himself but kept calm in front of her.

"Course you did."

"No…" Caroline said. "Umm, I have to go." Caroline grabbed her purse and quickly walked out.

Klaus sighed and got up to follow her.

"Where are you going? We just got here!" Kol suddenly said, appearing at his brother's side.

"I'll be right back. Don't do anything stupid while I'm gone," Klaus warned.

"I can't believe you don't trust me Nik, I'm truly hurt," Kol said, putting a hand to his heart.

"Always with the theatrics Kol," Klaus said, rolling his eyes and walking out of The Grill.

Caroline was walking swiftly to her car looking in her purse for her car keys.

"Going somewhere?" Klaus said, suddenly appearing in front of her. Caroline yelped and jumped back. She quickly looked around the lot for someone else but no one was in sight.

"Uh… just heading home," she said and tried to walk past him.

Klaus kept blocking her path, smirking as he did.

"Do you need something?" Caroline asked.

"How about I get you a drink?" Klaus asked and leaned closer into her.

Caroline stepped back and said, "No thanks, I need to be heading home."

"Well I guess I'll be drinking alone," he said, trailing off.

He suddenly grabbed Caroline by the arm and pulled her into the alleyway by The Grill. Caroline shoved him trying to get free but he was too strong.

"Let go of me you freak!" she screeched.

Klaus let go when they were in the alley. Caroline was about to make a run for it when she was pushed up against the brick wall. Klaus looked her up and down and licked his lips.

Caroline knew how this was going to play out. She just needed to run back into The Grill and everything would be all right.

Klaus walked up to her and pressed his hands against the wall on either side of her head trapping her.

"You smell delicious," he whispered and dragged his nose along her jaw.

His body was pressed up against hers and Caroline knew this was it.

She kneed him in the balls as hard as she could and Klaus fell to the floor. Caroline ran out of the alley screaming for help but Klaus quickly recovered and flashed in front of her, covering her mouth with his hand.

Klaus was going to bite her, which was his intention from the beginning. He wanted a taste of her blood the second he saw her.

But the look of fear that flashed across her blue eyes is what stopped him.

He grabbed her by the shoulders once again and looked her straight in the eyes.

"Go home, forget any of this happened," he said, compelling her.

"I'm going to go home and forget this happened," Caroline repeated and walked away to her car.

Klaus sighed and walked back into The Grill.

"Ah, brother! You're finally back," Kol shouted from the bar. A few people turned to look at the two of them.

"Kol stop shouting will you," Klaus said and then ordered himself a drink.

"Look, no one's dead," Kol said a little too loudly as a bartender looked over at the two of them. "It's been 24 hours, that's like a new record! You should be proud of me Nik," Kol grinned.

Klaus finished his drink in one gulp and ordered two more. This was going to be a long night.

* * *

**A/N: Hope this chapter wasn't too bad. I had a lot of difficulty writing it after hearing the news of Cory Monteith's death (R.I.P.).  
Next chapter will be Rebekah and Kol at school and Caroline and her friends meeting them.  
Tell me what you thought of this chapter in the REVEIWS! **


	5. Chapter 5: Revenge

******Disclaimer: I do not own The Vampire Diaries **

**A/N: Thank you to WeasleysGroupie, layaboo, helfabulousgirl, ferrylis, mscarson1369, klaroline fan, 2, and kacomu for reviewing last chapter!  
**

* * *

_Chapter 5: Revenge _

* * *

After the incident in the alley by The Grill, Klaus hadn't been himself. After a tortuous night with Kol he drove home right away and locked himself away in his studio. He didn't pay attention to anything around him as he dabbed at some paint and started his gentle strokes on the canvas.

Klaus wanted to be alone. More as alone with his thoughts… thoughts that seemed to be only focused on Caroline.

He had let her go. At the time he did it because he saw the fear in her eyes. Those beautiful blue eyes…

But that had never stopped him before. In fact, he often killed just for _that _look. The fear in his prey's eyes was after all, part of the fun. Klaus enjoyed watching the life slip from them as he drained them dry. He enjoyed the sudden rush of power that coursed through him, knowing he had their lives in his hands, and within seconds, he could take it.

Why then? Why did he compel her to leave?

It was a mistake that was for sure. If only his enemies saw what the Original Hybrid had done. They'd certainly laugh at his foolishness. Klaus had made himself look weak. He certainly wouldn't do it again.

He stopped his strokes and stared at what he had created.

Swirls of her gold hair outlined the canvas. Blue eyes stared directly at him. And red lips, flawless red lips, were parted slightly.

Klaus had drawn Caroline. He sighed internally as he set it on the floor next to all the other ones.

"Nik what are you doing in there! You're supposed to drive me to school!" Rebekah shouted as she pounded her fists on the door.

Klaus groaned. "Bekah, you are more than capable of going to school by yourself."

"NIK! OPEN THE GODAMN DOOR, I AM GOING TO BE LATE!" Rebekah bellowed.

Klaus groaned louder and opened the door immediately knowing full well Rebekah would have broken it off its hinges.

Within seconds Klaus was in his car with Rebekah and Kol in the backseat. Kol still hadn't forgiven Rebekah and Klaus was pretty sure he was plotting something. He'd be sure to hear all about it when they get home. Klaus made a mental note to not be home when they do.

* * *

"Did you study for Mr. Saltzman's test tomorrow Care?" Elena asked, standing by the benches outside of school.

Caroline's eyes widened. "Crap I totally forgot about that!"

"I'm sure you could fit in some studying tonight."

"I can't fail Lena! My mom's going to kill me if I bring home another F. Not to mention she's probably going to ground me for another week after the whole Tyler thing. I mean it's not my fault, I did tell me not to be in my room—"

Caroline stopped talking abruptly when she noticed Elena wasn't paying attention to her. She was staring at something passed her and Caroline turned around to see.

A car – a very fancy car – pulled up by the sidewalk. A girl and boy got out from the back and they looked like they stepped right out of a magazine. The girl had blonde hair similar to Caroline's but was straight. She wore black sunglasses and bright red lipstick. Her outfit was definitely not the average wear of most teenagers attending high school. The boy wore a leather jacket with dark jeans and sneakers. He ran his hands through his brown hair and let out a sigh right before smacking the girl on the arm.

Caroline and Elena continued to gawk at them, and they weren't the only ones. Other students stopped everything they were doing to stare at the unfamiliar faces.

Caroline turned her focus to the driver and realized he was staring right at her. She quickly turned around and pretended to be talking to Elena.

"I guess we know who moved in now," Elena breathed out as the car drove down the road.

Rebekah and Kol walked into the school well aware of all the eyes on them.

"I can't believe you're making me do this," Kol grumbled as they headed towards the school office. "And aren't we supposed to keep a low profile? What's with the outfit Bekah? We're going to high school not a fashion show."

"You're the one to talk. What cow did you kill to get that leather jacket huh? It's like 60 degrees out," Rebekah replied rolling her eyes.

"Hey! The ladies love guys in leather!"

"Good luck with that," Rebekah said sarcastically.

They both stepped into the school office and picked up their schedules.

"This is going to be so much fun!" Rebekah squealed at the same time Kol said, "Hand me a white oak stake."

* * *

"And you should have seen the girl! I have no idea why people like _that_ would move to Mystic Falls of all places," Caroline exclaimed. Bonnie, Elena and her were sitting at their usual table. Caroline was filling Bonnie in on what Elena and her saw earlier that morning.

"What about the guy? Is he cute?" Bonnie asked.

"Cute? More like smoking hot," Elena suddenly yelled. She quickly shrunk back as a few students stopped to stare at her.

Caroline started giggling. "Last time I checked you had a boyfriend Lena. Is Stefan not good enough?" Caroline jokingly mocked.

"Of course he is," Elena immediately replied. "He's… perfect." Elena eyes dazed off as she thought of something. Bonnie and Caroline observed her, smirks both on their faces.

"Oh and you should have seen the guy driving! I think he's their older brother," Elena said, breaking out of her silence.

Caroline wanted to say she recognized the man. But she knew they would ask her from where. And to be honest, Caroline had no idea.

Lately she's been feeling like she should be remembering something. What that something was… Caroline was still trying to figure that part out. All Caroline was sure of was that it had to do with that man, the one driving the car. She didn't know why but she had a gut feeling.

Some of that feeling was fear. But why should she be afraid? She didn't even know the guy! Yet something in the back of her mind was telling her to keep her distance.

She looked at her two best friends and thought it was best to keep the news to her self. Caroline knew full well that Elena and Bonnie would think she was going crazy.

* * *

Caroline rushed down the hallway as the late bell rang. Crap. Crap. Crap. Maybe Mr. Saltzman wouldn't notice.

She slid into the room and closed the door behind her and turned around. All heads were turned to her. Elena and Bonnie were giggling in their seats and Caroline turned to give them a glare.

"Glad to see you have finally joined us Ms. Forbes. Next time get to class _before _it starts."

"Yes Mr. Saltzman," Caroline murmured and swiftly walking to her seat.

"Last class, we discussed —" Mr. Saltzman began but was immediately interrupted by the door opening.

The girl and boy Elena and Caroline had seen earlier walked in.

"Sorry, we were just finding our way around. I'm Rebekah Mikaelson and this is my brother Kol. We're new," Rebekah said.

Caroline quickly turned to look at her two friends after hearing Rebekah speak. She had a British accent. _British._ Dang.

"It's no problem. I'm Mr. Saltzman, your history teacher. You can both have a seat," Mr. Saltzman said.

Rebekah walked to the empty seat next to Caroline and Kol went to the seat next to Bonnie.

Kol plopped down in his seat and smirked at Bonnie. Her eyes widened in surprise but she quickly recovered.

Mr. Saltzman started his lesson but Caroline didn't pay any attention… mostly because her attention was diverted somewhere else. Caroline kept stealing glances at Rebekah, admiring her outfit. This family was definitely different than what she was used to in Mystic Falls.

When the bell finally rang Caroline jumped at the opportunity to introduce herself.

"Hi, I'm Caroline."

Rebekah looked over at her. "Rebekah Mikaelson"

Rebekah opened her mouth to say something but closed it when she heard giggling. Caroline turned around to see Kol walking out of the door with one of the girls in her class.

"Um it was nice meeting you Caroline," Rebekah quickly said and ran out the door.

Rebekah had to deal with Kol's immature and careless behavior for centuries. But if he had managed to mess this up for her she would stake him herself. Things were finally falling into place in her miserable life and she wouldn't let Kol, or anyone else ruin it.

Rebekah practically ran down the hall using her super hearing to find out where Kol had taken the girl. After turning one more corner she finally heard faint whimpers and smelled blood.

She ran into the empty classroom to see Kol draining the girl.

"KOL!" Kol turned around at the sound of his name and dropped the girl in the process. "Are you out of your mind?!"

Rebekah gasped when she could no longer her a heartbeat.

Kol smirked wiping off the blood from his mouth with the back of his hand. "I guess you shouldn't have applied me to this wretched place. Revenge is a bitch isn't it?"

* * *

**A/N: This chapter took a bit longer to write since I had little motivation these past couple of days for some reason. I hope it wasn't too bad and sorry for the lack of Klaroline in this chapter, I will try to add more.**

**I was thinking of making the updates weekly so the chapters are longer and hopefully better (but I'll sometimes upload earlier). Tell me what you think of that and I'll try to take all your opinions into consideration :)**

**If you all have any suggestions for future chapters, or comments on this one please leave them in the REVIEWS! **


	6. Chapter 6: Suspicions

******Disclaimer: I do not own The Vampire Diaries **

**A/N: Thank you to every who reviewed last chapter! Keep reviewing and giving me your opinions, it gives me motivation to keep writing. I had some trouble with this chapter. I had writers block (a writer's worst nightmare *shivers*) but I wanted to get a chapter uploaded for you all. Enjoy! **

* * *

_Chapter 6: Suspicions _

* * *

_"KOL!" Kol turned around at the sound of his name and dropped the girl in the process. "Are you out of your mind?!" _

_ Rebekah gasped when she could no longer her a heartbeat._

_ Kol smirked wiping off the blood from his mouth with the back of his hand. "I guess you shouldn't have applied me to this wretched place. Revenge is a bitch isn't it?" _

Rebekah stared incredulously at Kol.

"Revenge? You did this for _REVENGE_!?" she shrieked. She stood fuming, hands twitching at her sides. "You killed her!"

Kol only chuckled and leaned back onto one of the chairs in the room. "Well you shouldn't have applied me for high school."

"Are you insane?! Are you trying to get all of us killed! What happened to secrecy? You think Mikael isn't going to show up once he sees news of dead locals? I've dealt with your shit for centuries Kol. But _this,_" Rebekah said pointing to the dead body, "is crossing the line. I'm not even going to bother with you. I'll leave that to Nik."

Kol's smirk fell of his face at the mention of his brother.

"Oh come on Bekah, we don't need to get Nik involved in this," Kol joked but Rebekah could tell he was scared of his brother's reaction. Good. He should be.

"You should have thought about that before. Now get this place cleaned up. Bury the girl in the woods or something I don't know." Rebekah started pacing the room and continued to talk to herself. Suddenly her phone rang and she looked down at the caller I.D. and saw Elijah's name.

"Perfect timing," she said and smirked at Kol's fearful expression. She pressed talk and brought the phone to her ear. "Lijah, come to the school. Kol has gotten the family into a bit of trouble."

She snapped the phone shut and glared at her brother who currently regretted everything he did very much.

After Elijah arrived, he took care of the dead body and buried it deep in the woods where no one could find it. To say he was angry would be an understatement. He wanted to stake Kol. Repeatedly. But he didn't. Elijah kept his calm exposure.

"Continue on with the rest of your day. We'll talk about this when you get home," he said pointedly at Kol.

Kol shrugged, walking away. He muttered, "No where is home." Even with Elijah's super hearing he had to strain to hear Kol, but he heard him nonetheless.

* * *

"So where did the new girl go?" Bonnie asked sitting in her seat.

"Not sure. She ran after her brother at the end of Mr. Saltzman's class. She seemed pretty panicked."

"Speaking of her brother," Bonnie starts, "He's kinda cute."

Caroline rolls her eyes just as Rebekah walks in to the class.

She stood by the door observing all the seats when she spots Caroline and quickly walked over, sitting in the empty seat beside her.

"Hi Caroline," she says and smiles, although it was hesitant.

"Hey Rebekah," Caroline grins back.

Rebekah starts rubbing her hands together, opening her mouth then closing it.

"Sorry about earlier," she finally says. Caroline raises her eyebrow in confusion but then realizes she was talking about her abrupt exit. "I just had to check on something with my brother."

"Oh hey its fine, no big deal," Caroline reassures. "This is my friend Bonnie by the way," she says, gesturing to the girl next to her.

The rest of class went along with Ms. William explaining the new project, which was followed by groans, by the students.

"You will work in groups of three's and can pick your partners," she immediately said which cheered everyone up.

Rebekah internally panicked. She was the original vampire. She could handle anything. But being the new girl and then having to pick partners was a whole different story.

"Want to work with Bonnie and me?" Caroline asks from her seat and Rebekah's panic faded away just as quickly as it came.

"Sure."

The three girls worked on their project in class deciding they were going to make a 3d model of human DNA and a 3d model of animal DNA, comparing the two.

The bell rang, indicating the end of school and the three of them walked down the hall.

"So whose house are we going to do this thing?" Bonnie asks.

"How about mine?" Rebekah suggests.

_Stupid, stupid, stupid,_ Rebekah suddenly thinks, mentally slapping herself. She stood their hoping they would deny but Caroline and Bonnie agree.

"Sure, we'll come over tomorrow … but we're not entirely sure where you live so…" Caroline says, awkwardly trailing of the ending.

"We'll meet at The Grill at two and we'll head off from there," Rebekah replies.

"Perfect."

Rebekah waved at the two and walked to the car where Kol and the man from earlier were waiting. He was leaning against the car, hands in his pockets. Caroline stared back wondering if he was looking at her as well. He was wearing shades; regardless Caroline could feel his stare boring into hers.

"Made friends already I see," Kol says once Rebekah got into the car. "I would have thought everyone would avoid you like the pariah you are."

Rebekah snapped her head in his direction, shooting daggers with her eyes.

"Really Kol? I would have thought you would want to get on my good side. After what happened today and all…"

Klaus glanced at the two of them, listening to their conversation. He thought that Kol had finally gotten revenge on Rebekah but as he looked at the rearview mirror, he caught Kol frantically throwing glances at him, shushing Rebekah at the same time. "What happened today?" Klaus decided to ask.

"Nothing," Kol immediately said, but Klaus was obviously not fooled. He pushed down on the brakes hard, causing the car to jerk to a halt.

"Are you going to make me ask you again?" Klaus said, turning around in his seat to face Kol.

Kol nervously laughed. "Gosh Nik, I think you're taking this cover story thing to seriously. You're beginning to sound like a parent or something."

Rebekah looked between the two. She should be enjoying this. Kol was going to get the punishment he deserved for almost ruining her— _her siblings_— chance at a normal life. But she knew Nik's anger and as much as she hated to admit it, she particularly didn't want Kol in a box with a dagger in his heart.

"You know Kol and his pranks," Rebekah said, trying to play off the situation. "He embarrassed me in front a couple of the kids in class. Totally ruined my chance of making a good impression."

Klaus smirked and turned around, believing Rebekah's lie. He drove down the road oblivious to Kol easing back in his seat, relieved. Kol flashed Rebekah a glance, confused as to why she would lie to Nik. She only shrugged her shoulders.

"Oh, I almost forgot. I have to work on a project for biology so my friends are coming over tomorrow," Rebekah said, perking up in her seat.

"I guess Kol didn't mess up your first impression entirely," Klaus chuckled. "Well they'll be nice snacks I guess."

Rebekah's eyes widened, in fear. She didn't want her new friends to be fed on, especially by Nik, who she knew would most likely end up killing them.

"No! You will leave them alone Nik, seriously I can't have them dying on me. We have a project to finish."

Klaus only smirked, not answering as he pulled up by their mansion.

* * *

"Hey Grams," Bonnie says, as she walks into her house where her and her grandmother lived.

"Are you ready to practice some more?" she asks, before Bonnie could even set down her things.

"Relax Grams," Bonnie laughs. "I just got home. Besides, this witchy business could wait. I have to get some stuff for the project I'm working on. By they way, I'm going over to a friends house to work on it with Care so I'll be home late."

"Bonnie you're a witch. The sooner we practice your magic the better—"

"Magic I don't have," Bonnie muttered, interrupting.

Grams sighed. "Your magic will come to surface once we practice more. And do I know this friend of yours?"

"Rebekah Mikaelson, she's the new family that moved in."

All of a sudden Bonnie's grandmother went stiff. "Bon, I don't want you going over there."

"Why not?" Bonnie exclaimed.

"They're dangerous."

Bonnie groaned in frustration. "First you tell me I'm a witch, which is ridiculous by the way, and now you say the new family is 'dangerous'. Grams, you don't even know them. How are they dangerous?"

"I just have a feeling Bonnie, you have to trust me," she replied and walked over to her granddaughter.

"Grams I have a project to work on. You don't want me to fail now do you?" Bonnie challenged. Her grandmother sighed, knowing she wasn't going to back down.

"Fine, but before you leave why don't you invite Caroline over? It's been awhile since I talked to her. She's such a sweet girl."

"You saw her just last week, Grams," Bonnie replied, eyeing her suspiciously.

"Oh come on, before you know it you both will be off to college."

Bonnie's eyes softened, understanding. "Alright, I'll call her over right now."

Caroline knocked on her friend's door, a half four after she called. Bonnie said that her Grams wanted to "talk" and catch up. Caroline was more than happy to abide. Bonnie's grandmother, Shiela had always been there for her along with Elena. Since Caroline's father didn't live with her and she barely saw her mother due to her work, Shiela was like family to Caroline. She was always there, giving advice or an ear to listen.

"Caroline! You look wonderful darling," Shiela said, after she opened the door.

Caroline chuckled. "It's nice to see you again."

She took Caroline to the living room where Bonnie was already sitting. On the table by the chairs were three cups of tea. Caroline grinned; she always made the best tea.

"So Caroline, did you pick out any colleges yet? Anything caught your eye?" she asked once they were all seated.

"Well honestly, anything out of state would be fine with me."

She smiled knowingly. Shiela watched Caroline grow up along side Bonnie and Elena. She was always destined for something bigger than just small town Mystic Falls.

"Here have some tea," she said, handing Caroline a cup and Bonnie also.

Bonnie made a face as she took a sip, as did Caroline.

"This tastes… different," Bonnie commented, trying not to upset her grandmother.

"I was trying something new, added a few things," she replied, observing the two.

She watched them finish the rest of tea. That would have to do for now. She got up thanking Caroline for coming over. She needed to consult with a few witches.

* * *

**A/N: oooh Grannie's up to something ;) Next chapter will be Bonnie and Caroline coming over to the mansion, which can only mean Kol and Klaus confrontation. **  
**Tell me what you thought in the REVIEWS! **


	7. Chapter 7: Second Visits

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Vampire Diaries **

**A/N: Thank you to everyone who has been reading/favoriting/following this story! I also appreciate the reviews and reading over your opinions! Sorry for the late update, my sister came back from her trip in Europe so I didn't really spend time on the laptop. **

**Hope you enjoy this chapter! **

* * *

_Chapter 7: Second Visits _

* * *

After another boring eight hours of school, Bonnie and Caroline headed towards The Grill and waited for Rebekah's arrival. They were going to work at her house for their project. Excited would be understatement of how Bonnie felt at that moment. She was more ecstatic. Bonnie was finally going to go see the estate that was fenced off for many years.

"I wonder how Rebekah's house looks like," Bonnie mused as she sat at the bar.

She twirled her hair as she sipped her drink— her non-alcoholic drink. With Matt not on the shift today, she couldn't get away with convincing the current bartender to serve an underage alcohol.

"I think we should have done the project at my house instead," Caroline said, looking down at her fiddling fingers.

"What do you mean? You're the one who agreed to do it at her house?" Bonnie asked, confused.

Caroline sighed and looked up at her friend. At first Caroline did agree but that was because she was too caught up in the moment. She let her curiosity get the best of her. After going to bed that night she suddenly felt like Bonnie and her should stay clear of that estate. Lately, Caroline was feeling things she had no idea why. Why should she be afraid? What was there to be afraid of?

"I don't know Bon, I've just been feeling… well I'm not exactly sure what I'm feeling. Experiencing a lot of déjà vu, you know that kind of stuff."

"You have been acting different lately," Bonnie observed.

A loud giggling from a couple in the booth in the corner broke Bonnie and Caroline out of the conversation.

"You know my Grams didn't want us going over to Rebekah's place," Bonnie said after a few minutes of silence.

"Why?" Caroline asked.

"She said they were "dangerous"," Bonnie laughed as she quoted the word in the air with her fingers. "I swear that woman is getting crazier by they day."

"Yeah," Caroline laughed nervously. Something was definitely not right. Why would Bonnie's grandmother say anything?

"I'm going to go to the bathroom. I'll be right back."

Bonnie got up from her stool and walked through the doors to the bathroom. Caroline stayed in her seat looking down at her hands as she thought about Sheila's warning.

"You must be Caroline," an accented voice said behind her.

Caroline felt a chill go down her spine. Why did that voice sound so familiar? She turned around in her seat and looked at the man standing before her with an unforgettable smirk. Caroline recognized him as the man that drove Rebekah and Kol to school.

"Uh yeah?" she replied back lamely.

"I'm Rebekah's older brother, you can call me Klaus."

Before Caroline could say anything, Klaus gently grabbed her hand and leant down to kiss her knuckles.

"Oh." Caroline said, eyes wide, not sure on what was happening.

Klaus grinned. "Rebekah's waiting in the car."

"Who?" Caroline asked, still in a daze over his previous actions.

He started laughing and stepped closer. "Rebekah? My sister?"

"Right," Caroline replied awkwardly, blushing a deep red. "Umm my friend just went to the bathroom, I'll just go get her."

Caroline walked away from Klaus at a normal pace, but the second she turned the corner she sprinted down the hall into the girl's bathroom. She slammed the door open and saw Bonnie washing her hands. Bonnie looked back at her frantic friend.

"Everything okay Care?"

"We need to go now! Rebekah's hot older brother Klaus is waiting at the bar to drive us and he has an accent and I'm pretty sure he kissed my hand like in that movie we saw the other night, but maybe he didn't— I don't know. I was kind of not thinking clearly at the moment, but we need to go _now_. So hurry your ass up," Caroline babbled, as she practically dragged her friend out of the bathroom.

At the bar, Klaus smirked hearing everything single word. Caroline reappeared with a confused Bonnie at her side. But the confusion quickly slipped away once she set her eyes on Klaus. Bonnie grinned to her friend and walked up to Klaus.

"You must be Rebekah's brother Klaus, I'm Bonnie." Klaus smiled back appropriately and started walking out of the bar motioning for them to follow. Waiting outside in a car was Rebekah who was messing around with the radio station.

She looked up once she heard their footsteps and grinned.

"Bonnie, Caroline!"

"Hey Bekah," Caroline replied.

Rebekah grinned even wider hearing Caroline call her by the nickname her brother's used. Bonnie and Caroline sat in the back seat while Rebekah still grinned to herself. Klaus looked over at his sister and smiled, knowing why his sister was so happy.

The drive to the estate consisted of Bonnie telling Rebekah of the things she brought with her to work on the project and Rebekah telling her of the information she collected. Caroline stayed quiet as she kept stealing glances at the rearview mirror while Klaus did the same. Every time their eyes locked he would smirk while she looked away blushing.

After what seemed like an endless drive for Caroline, they arrived at the estate. The gates were no longer there as they drove down the driveway to the front entrance of house— or more of a mansion.

"You live in a mansion?!" Bonnie shrieked excitedly and practically jumped out of the car.

Caroline stayed in the car as everyone else got out. She's been here before, she thought. But she hasn't? Why did it feel like she had? She was feeling uneasy.

After Bonnie finished admiring the house she turned back to gush in excitement to her friend only to see her not by her side. Caroline was still in the car, gripping onto the seat.

"Care?" Bonnie asked, and walked to the car leaning into the window. "What are you doing still in there? Let's go."

"I'm not feeling so well. Maybe I should go home," Caroline lied, hoping her excuse was believable.

She could tell that her friend was disappointed and wanted to see the inside of Mikaelson mansion.

Klaus quickly reappeared at Bonnie's side. "Bonnie why don't you go inside with Rebekah? I'll make sure your friend is alright," Klaus assured.

Bonnie looked at Caroline, who at the moment was trying to send a message through her eyes saying _"Please don't leave me with Rebekah's hot older brother." _

However, Bonnie didn't understand, quickly agreed and walked into the mansion with Rebekah, leaving Klaus and Caroline alone.

Klaus immediately opened the door and slid into the back seat right next to Caroline. Caroline yelped in surprised and moved to the other side.

"So you're not feeling well Caroline?" Klaus asked, clearly amused.

"Yeah, I should probably go home," Caroline replied.

"That's odd, you seemed perfectly fine at The Grill," Klaus replied. Caroline gulped and looked away from Klaus' stare. "Why don't you tell me the real reason you don't want to be here, love?" Klaus leaned into Caroline, enjoying the way she shrunk back at his approaches.

"I…" Caroline began but shut her mouth, not having a good excuse. Klaus grinned accomplished and stepped out of the car offering Caroline his hand. She took his hand with her own shaking one and walked to the front entrance. Klaus never let go of her hand and smiled to himself.

_ This is going to be fun,_ he thought.

* * *

_Meanwhile…_

Bonnie walked into the mansion alongside Rebekah. Once she stepped inside her eyes widened, in amazement. The foyer itself was bigger than her house. A large chandelier hung from the ceiling and old looking wood tables were pressed against the walls with antique beautiful vases a top. Lining the walls were various paintings of a different sizes. A blood colored rug spread out across the floor. Further into the mansion Bonnie stepped into what looked like a ballroom.

Rebekah watched Bonnie's every reaction, unsure if she was doing the right thing. She was new to this whole friend thing.

_They were friends right?_, she thought.

"This is…" Bonnie began and suddenly didn't know what word to use. How could she describe what she was seeing right now? "Wow," she finally finished, unsure of what other way to say it.

"Do you like it?" Rebekah asked hesitantly.

"Like it? I love it!" Bonnie grinned and looked around once more. "You live in a freaking mansion! This is insane," Bonnie laughed and spun around in the ballroom looking up at the chandelier.

"Hello there," someone said. Bonnie stopped her movements and looked up to see Rebekah's brother, Kol grinning at the top of the stairs. She blushed and looked down embarrassed. Judging from his expression, it was clear he saw every bit of what happened before.

"What are you doing here Kol?" Rebekah groaned.

"I live here," Kol smiled and made his way down the stairs. "I'm Kol, and you are?" he asked as he gave Bonnie a lopsided grin.

"Bonnie."

"Bonnie, a beautiful name for a beautiful woman," Kol flirted as he bent down to kiss Bonnie's hand.

_Geez Caroline wasn't kidding,_ she thought.

"Kol leave us!" Rebekah yelled. "We have a project to work on."

Kol smiled cheekily and left, but not before giving Bonnie a wink.

"Sorry about that," Rebekah sighed. "Kol can get extremely annoying."

"It's fine," Bonnie replied, still blushing.

Caroline and Klaus walked in at that moment.

"Caroline is feeling much better," Klaus said once he was within hearing distance for Bonnie.

"Yeah… I guess it was just the car ride," Caroline muttered.

"Great, we should start," Rebekah clapped her hands in excitement. "Let's go to my room, I don't need my brother's annoying us."

Klaus chuckled and asked, "Kol?"

Rebekah nodded. "That boy just doesn't know when to shut up."

"I am not a _boy!_ I am a _man!_" Kol shouted from somewhere upstairs.

* * *

**A/N: Next chapter will continue with Caroline and Bonnie over at the mansion and them working on the project with a few problems caused by none other than Klaus and Kol ;)**

******Tell me what you thought in the REVIEWS!**


	8. Chapter 8: Troublemaker

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Vampire Diaries **

* * *

_Chapter 8: Troublemaker _

* * *

"This is your room?" Caroline gasped.

Rebekah had led Bonnie and Caroline up to her room to avoid any more disruptions from a certain brother *cough cough* Kol. Before Rebekah could even set a foot in through the threshold the two girls instantly ran inside gaping at everything.

Rebekah's room was as twice as large as what would be considered the norm. The walls were painted pink and in the center on the room was a king sized bed. Two large windows took up most of the west wall facing the backyard of the mansion. A large white dresser was against the wall with a body-sized mirror next to it. Next to the mirror was a closet with its door open, revealing a few dresses to Bonnie and Caroline. The dresses were definitely on the vintage side, they thought.

"I wouldn't be surprised," Bonnie said as she walked around. "I mean have you seen this place?!"

"Rich parents huh?" Caroline guessed looking at Rebekah.

"Um no, they're both dead. My older brother Elijah looks after us," Rebekah said, using the cover story her brothers and her had made up.

Caroline blushed and looked away sheepishly. "I'm so sorry—" she began but Rebekah interrupted.

"It's fine really. Anyways, should we start working on the project?"

"Yes!" Bonnie said glad of the change of conversation. She walked to her bag and dumped all its contents on the floor. "_Okay_, I've got scissors, glue, paints, tape, foam… am I missing anything?"

Caroline looked over all the supplies and added, "What about the paint brushes?"

Bonnie's eyes widened. "Shoot! I forgot about that."

Rebekah walked to where the supplies were and sat down. "I'm sure Nik might have some."

"Whose Nik?" Caroline asked and sat cross-legged on the floor next to Rebekah.

"My brother."

"How many brothers do you have? Klaus, Kol, Elijah and now Nik?" Bonnie asked.

"Oh," Rebekah said in understanding and chuckled to herself. "My brother Nik, as in Klaus? His full name is Niklaus."

Caroline blushed to herself of the mention of Klaus. Their encounter in the car was definitely … interesting. She was intimidated, but not afraid. Even though she had a feeling that she should be. What she did feel however, surprised her. She was attracted. She was attracted to Rebekah's dimpled face brother. Gosh what was wrong with her?

"You all have some pretty old fashioned names," Bonnie observed.

"Yeah well my parents were into that stuff," Rebekah replied, trailing off not wanting to venture to far into her personal life. "Let's get started shall we?"

"Alright," Caroline suddenly said, sitting up a bit more. "I was thinking we could have two wooden bases for the presentation and have one DNA model on each one and we can start building from the bottom up. Sound good?" she asked. Caroline had a habit of taking charge, but she couldn't help it. It was her inner control freak.

The girls nodded and began working.

* * *

"That Bonnie, she sure is something else," Kol said and winked at his brother.

Kol and Klaus were sitting at the bar, drinking their third— or was it seventh?— glass of bourbon.

"Don't do anything stupid, Kol," Klaus said and poured him another drink.

"Hey! I've been on my best behavior this whole time, give me some credit," Kol whined.

Klaus grinned and looked at his brother. "Is that so? What about that girl you drained?" he challenged.

Kol froze and dropped his glass. He eyed his brother warily and sped to the other side of the room. Klaus started chuckling and put down his glass.

"How…?" Kol asked in disbelief.

"Don't think you can do anything without me finding out brother," Klaus threatened, suddenly very serious. "Just be glad this is a warning."

Kol relaxed and let out a breath of relief. "I promise, Nik, I won't do it again."

* * *

After several hours, the girls managed to get most of the models done. As they were working Caroline and Bonnie told Rebekah about the town, it's gossip, and all the cute boys. Rebekah's interest only peaked when they mentioned their friend Matt who worked at The Grill.

Matt was in one of Rebekah class' and she couldn't help but admire him. His blue eyes were to die for—figuratively of course. But she hadn't muttered a word to him all through class, afraid that she would get too involved in the lives of the people of Mystic Falls. She was already risking everything spending time with Caroline and Bonnie.

"I'll go ask my brother for the paint brushes," Rebekah said once she realized it was time to start the painting. "I'll be right back." She got up and left the room, walking down the steps to the bar where she knew her brothers were.

She had heard every bit of their conversation and was surprised Nik had let Kol down so easily. But she was nervous, wondering if he would let her off so easily as well. She did after all lie straight to his face.

"Nik I'm going to need to borrow some of your paint brushes."

Klaus turned to face his sister and raised a brow in surprise. "Why would you need them?"

"We need to paint our model but we don't have any paint brushes. So… can we borrow them?"

Klaus sighed and got up and walked with his sister to his studio. Rebekah quickly gave Kol a backward glance to see if he was all right but as far as she could tell, he was back to his obnoxious self.

Once Klaus gathered a couple of paintbrushes he walked out, passing Rebekah's outreached hand for the brushes.

"What are you doing?" Rebekah asked.

Klaus smirked. "Going up to your room."

"Nik," Rebekah sighed annoyed. "Just give them to me, I'll take the brushes."

"Now why would I do that? Can't an older brother see how his sister's project is coming along?"

Rebekah sighed once again and knew there was no more arguing.

* * *

"When you were in the car I just so happened to meet Rebekah's brother Kol," Bonnie said to Caroline as they waited in Rebekah's room.

"What's he like?" Caroline asked, only showing half interest, as her mind was preoccupied with Rebekah's other brother.

"Charming to say the least." Bonnie said trying to play it off but then started giggling. "Okay, okay, he's much more than charming. Damn, the gene pool in this family puts models to shame."

Caroline smiled teasingly. "Bonnie, it seems like you have a thing for Kol."

Bonnie's eyes widened, and was about to defend her self when she decided to go against it, knowing Caroline was right.

"Well can you blame a girl? And don't think I haven't noticed you!" she said, pointing accusingly at Caroline. "Blushing and all that every time Rebekah mentioned Klaus."

Just then Rebekah walked in— followed by a smirking Klaus. Caroline blushed a deep red, hoping he hadn't heard and nudged Bonnie to shut up. However, Klaus was very aware of their entire conversation, since he had heard all of it as he walked down the hall. Rebekah tried to show indifference and not to gag at the fact her new friends found her brothers attractive.

"Rebekah told me you girls needed to borrow some of my paint brushes," Klaus said and walked over to them.

He offered them to Caroline and she slowly took them, trying to avoid any contact. But Klaus made sure they did, and grazed his index finger along Caroline's knuckles. Caroline shivered in response and quickly grabbed the rest, rather forcefully and put them on the floor next to the rest of the supplies. Klaus chuckled at her urgency and walked to exit the room.

"The projects coming along Bekah," Klaus said and left.

Rebekah was very conscious of what just took place and knew her brother was starting some kind of game with her new friend Caroline. She just hoped he was mindful to leave her friends alone.

Klaus walked back into his studio after leaving Rebekah's room. He pulled out a canvas and started painting Caroline, starting from her jaw, up to her forehead. He paid extra attention to her eyes and blonde hair.

He enjoyed her company. And he realized he enjoyed her a bit too much. Klaus couldn't help it. She was beautiful and her reactions to him were quite entertaining.

After hearing Bonnie's accusation to her, it did nothing to stop what he was feeling. Wait – what was he feeling?

Klaus stopped his brush strokes and sighed inwardly. Nothing. He was feeling nothing. Caroline is simply a human girl whose very amusing to watch and that's it. Nothing more.

But he wanted to taste her. _So badly_. The other night he had let her go and regretted it immensely. At first it was due to the show of weakness but also because he yearned to know how she tasted.

But Rebekah didn't want him to hurt either of them. You know, he thought, who cares? He doesn't follow anyone's rules.

He dropped his paintbrush and sped out of the studio to the bar where Kol was still drinking.

Klaus grabbed the glass out of his hand and set it on table.

"Hey!"

"Shut it, I'm going to need you sober for this," Klaus said.

"For what?" Kol shouted, slightly a bit tipsy. He drank way too much; it's not easy to get a vampire drunk.

Klaus slapped a hand over Kol's mouth and pointed to his ear and then to the ceiling to where Rebekah's room was. He then motioned for him to follow him outside.

Once they made it outside Klaus turned to Kol. "I'm going to need you to distract Rebekah from her friends."

"Why?"

"Let's just say I'm a bit hungry and I don't need Rebekah throwing a tantrum afterwards."

"I'm confused," Kol said, "So I'm not allowed to kill anyone but you are?"

Klaus glared at Kol. "I'm not going to kill anyone, I just want a taste of our sister's dear friend Caroline. I'll compel her to forget."

"If you get a taste of Caroline, then I get one of Bonnie," Kol argued.

"Are you negotiating?" Klaus threatened. "Do as I say unless you want a dagger through your heart."

Kol rolled his eyes. "Enough with the dagger threats brother, I'll do as you say."

Klaus grinned and watched as Kol returned back into the house.

Kol sped into the house following along with his brother's plan. He had no idea what he was playing at, but he'd do it anyways unless he wanted to spend another century in a box.

Rebekah, Caroline, and Bonnie sat on the floor with paint surrounding them as they used the paint brushes Klaus gave them to add the finishing touches onto the model. Kol knocked on the door and Rebekah reluctantly went to open it, knowing full well Kol was on the other side.

"Kol what do you want?" she asked annoyed.

"I need to speak with you sister."

Rebekah raised her eyebrow urging him to continue.

"In private," Kol clarified.

Rebekah huffed annoyed and turned to Bonnie and Caroline. "Excuse me for a second."

She stepped into the hall. "What do you need to talk about?"

"Elijah said he needed to see you. I don't know why. But he said it was important."

"Fine, I'll just call him."

"No!" Kol quickly said. "He said he needed to see you face to face. He's at The Grill waiting."

"Well I clearly can't right now," she replied annoyed. Why on earth did Elijah need to meet with her at The Grill?

"It won't take long. I'll keep them busy."

Rebekah glared at her brother. "Fine I'll go. But I swear if you do anything to bother those girls when I'm gone I'll get one of Nik's dagger and shove it in your heart and dump you into the Atlantic Ocean!"

Kol smirked. "Harsh words sister."

Rebekah rolled her eyes and walked back into her room.

"I have to step out for a bit, it wont take too long. Will you guys be okay here working on the model?" Rebekah asked Caroline and Bonnie.

"Yeah, it's no problem," Caroline replied. "Bonnie?"

But Bonnie was distracted as her attention was focused on Kol who was waggling his eyebrows at her.

"For god's sake Kol!" Rebekah screeched smacking Kol in the chest. "This is a big mistake," Rebekah muttered as she left the room and made her way over to The Grill.

"So…" Kol said stepping further into the room. "How's the project coming along?"

"Good, we got a lot done," Caroline answered; knowing Bonnie was to awestruck to answer.

"Care to take a break? I can show you two around?" Kol suggested.

"S-Sure," Bonnie answered and Caroline giggled at her obvious nervousness.

Kol grinned and walked them out of the room, showing them around the current floor. He could hear Klaus nearby and Kol hooked his arm around Bonnie's walking alongside her so that Caroline was behind them. Once there was a good enough distance between them Klaus sped to Caroline and pulled her into a room. Bonnie was oblivious to what had taken place behind them as Kol was her sole focus.

Caroline wasn't sure what had happened. At first she was walking behind Bonnie and Kol, giving them some space to be alone and then next thing she knew she was being pulled into a room.

She gasped and felt herself being pushed to the door. Klaus stood in front of her smirking.

"Hello there sweetheart."

"Klaus?"

Klaus grinned and stepped close to Caroline, so close that he was pressed up against her.

"What—What are you doing?" she stuttered. Klaus looked down at her, his thumb stroking the side of her face. He leaned down so that they were eye level.

"Having a taste," he whispered menacingly.

"A taste of what?" Caroline asked. Here eyes were wide, and her hands were at her sides. She was unmoving, shocked by what was happening. What was even happening?

"You," he replied. His eyes clouded with lust as he moved his head down, his lips hovering over her neck.

Caroline could have pushed him away. But her hands remained still, wondering what he was going to do next. Klaus pressed hips lips gently onto her neck and she shuddered.

His lips roamed along her neck, then up to her jaw and back. Caroline dug her nails into her palm, trying not to run her hands through his hair. She unintentionally let out a moan and Klaus stopped his movements.

Klaus looked at Caroline, grinning deviously. "Well, I didn't expect that." His hands trailed down one of her curls and he looked up at Caroline. His eyes suddenly turned into yellow slits. "Don't be afraid," he said, compelling Caroline.

He then opened his mouth to show a set of fangs and leaned in towards her but almost jumped back as Caroline screamed at the top of her lungs.

* * *

**A/N: Yes I had Troublemaker by Olly Murs on replay for the past 3 days. No I do no regret it.**

**The reviews have been a bit scare last chapter, so please let me know what you all think. Yay or nay? Tell me what you all thought! **


	9. Chapter 9: Not According To Plan

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Vampire Diaries **

**A/N: I was blown away by the reviews last chapter! Thank you so so soooo much, I love reading over your responses and your opinions on my writing! Here's an early update for you all :) **

* * *

_Chapter 9: Not According To Plan _

* * *

Bonnie and Kol walked through the back yard of the mansion, side by side. Bonnie loved the view of the trees and grass. A sudden rush of energy went through her and Bonnie felt slightly stronger. She didn't know what it was or why she was feeling it, but it felt good.

Bonnie reached down to touch the withered flower on the ground. Her fingers barely grazed a petal when the flower suddenly sprung to life; it's stem straightening out and its petals regaining their color. Bonnie froze in shock and quickly turned to Kol to see if he saw but he was facing in the other direction. She looked back at the flower, unsure if the past events actually happened.

Bonnie kept the news to herself. Kol would think she was crazy if she told him she just gave a flower life.

Kol stood silently next to Bonnie, letting her enjoy the scenery. He was well aware that Klaus had taken Caroline, but he could care less. Kol knew Rebekah would soon be back home once she realized that Elijah wasn't at The Grill and that he had lied to her. He wasn't too scared of her reaction, knowing full well that it would be Nik that she would be focusing her tantrum on.

Rebekah and her tantrums. They can kill an army.

Kol's head suddenly snapped back to the mansion hearing a scream. Gosh Nik could have at least compelled her to be quiet. He didn't understand why his brother had to have this girl's blood in particular. Kol was sure Elijah had put some blood bags in the fridge just in case. But blood was always better from the vein.

Kol was brought from his thoughts when he swiftly looked at Bonnie afraid that she had heard the scream. But Bonnie was staring at a yellow flower at the ground and Kol laughed to himself at his foolishness. He had almost forgot she was human.

He then became very aware of the blood pumping throughout her body. His eyes clouded with hunger and black veins appeared under his eyes. Kol quickly looked away so Bonnie wouldn't see what his face was transforming to.

_Get a hold of yourself Kol. You're a thousand years old, you have perfect control,_ he thought to himself.

But why should he have control? If this were any other situation he would have drained the human girl by now. After all, he didn't necessarily tell Nik he wouldn't feed from Bonnie. Nik just told him not to negotiate. But he followed through with his brother's plan, so there wasn't anything stopping him. And he would compel her to forget, which was the deal he had made with his siblings. Kol would be do nothing wrong. Except for maybe upsetting Rebekah, but she didn't have to know now did she?

After mentally agreeing what he was going to feed from Bonnie, she turned around and gave him a smile.

"Your home is beautiful," she said.

"You're beautiful," he blurted out before he could stop himself. He mentally slapped himself but kept his flirty demeanor and winked at Bonnie. She blushed nonetheless.

This was it. Kol flashed in front of Bonnie and she jumped back in surprise.

"How did—?" she said looking at Kol and the place he was standing in a moment before.

Kol smirked and looked into Bonnie's eyes. "Stay still and don't scream," he said compelling her, his eyes dilating as he did.

Bonnie looked confused, and fear started sinking in as he said to not scream.

Kol grabbed Bonnie by her arms, pulling her close. He went to pull her neck close to his mouth when she suddenly shoved him away.

He was surprised momentarily, wondering why his compulsion didn't work. Kol grabbed her again and compelled her saying the same thing once again.

But instead of her compiling, she slapped him right across the face instead. Kol's head snapped to the right, receiving Bonnie's slap. He most definitely did not see that coming.

He looked back at her angrily. How _dare _she _slap_ an Original?

Kol then heard Rebekah's shouts from the mansion.

"Nik! Kol! I'm going to kill you!"

* * *

_Meanwhile…_

* * *

Caroline screamed again as loud as possible once she ran out of breath the first round.

Klaus quickly covered her mouth with his hand muffling her sounds. She reacted by biting into his palm as hard as she could.

He grabbed Caroline, with his hands on either side of his face pulling her close.

"Stop screaming and don't move," he compelled again. But Caroline continued to thrash his grasp. Caroline managed to get free and scrambled to the other side of the room.

This was not part of Klaus' plan at all. He was simply going to get a taste of her blood and then compel her to forget. Only his compulsion wasn't working. Why wasn't his compulsion working?

He stepped towards Caroline, like a predator stalks his prey.

"No!" Caroline shouted, pointing at him. "Do not move any closer!"

Klaus smirked and raised his eyebrow challenging her. He took one more step, gouging her reaction.

"I said don't move any closer!"

Ignoring her shouts, Klaus took another slow step to her. "What will you do to stop me?"

Caroline glared at him trying to show she wasn't afraid, despite her shaking hands at her sides.

Klaus took a few more steps towards her and Caroline swiftly grabbed the wooden chair next to her and lifted it in the air— smashing it right on top of Klaus' head. He barely flinched and stood their surprised by her action.

Klaus glared at Caroline. How _dare_ she _smash a chair _on an Original? The Original _Hybrid_ to be precise.

"I told you not to come closer," Caroline whimpered knowing her attack had been pointless.

Klaus flashed in front of Caroline. Someone who pulled a stunt like that on him would have been dead by now, their heart ripped out of them. But instead, he stood there watching the human girl before him.

"What—What are you?" Caroline finally muttered staring at Klaus is disbelief.

"I'm the Original Hybrid love," Klaus smirked, showering in the power of the title.

Instead of Caroline cowering in free after hearing Klaus say those two words, she only looked back at him in confusion. Of course, as a human, Caroline didn't know the immense fear she should be feeling knowing the Original Hybrid— the most powerful and oldest being to walk the Earth— was standing right in front of her.

"Nik! Kol! I'm going to kill you!" Rebekah's shouts echoed through the house and Klaus groaned in annoyance.

_Ah fuck,_ he thought.

* * *

Rebekah flashed inside the house shouting for her brothers. She didn't know if she was too late. Bonnie and Caroline could be dead by now. She couldn't believe her brothers.

They had made a deal. No killing. Rebekah and specifically told them not to hurt them. Why? Why must they constantly ruin everything she was working hard to do? Why couldn't they just let her live a normal life?

Because she wasn't normal, she answered to herself. She was a vampire. An Original Vampire who would never be normal no matter how hard she tried. And that was the tragedy.

"Nik! Kol! I'm going to kill you!" she shouted again. She sped to every corner of the house, looking for them. She finally heard a human heart, rapidly breathing.

Rebekah sighed in relief. They're still alive. She smelled Nik's cologne from a room and she kicked it open, letting the door fall to the ground off its hinges. Caroline was cowering in a corner with Nik standing over her.

"Dramatic entrance don't you think sister?" Klaus said.

Rebekah stood there appalled. Not even an apology. Well what was she thinking? Nik didn't apologize.

"We had a deal!" she thundered. "Honestly, I expect that much from Kol, but you? I thought we were trying to hide from Mikael? You think this is laying low?" she asked, waving her hand at Caroline who was confused as ever. "It's like you're waving a red flag for him!"

Klaus instantly glared. "Watch how you talk to me Rebekah."

"Or what? Huh? You're going to dagger me? Honestly I've heard it all Nik. Some brother you are," she snapped, not thinking as she spoke.

Before he could react, Kol came walking in with a frightened Bonnie glued to his side.

"Well hello sister, I was just showing your dear friend Bonnie around the mansion."

"Shut it Kol, you both are unbelievable. I'll have you know I called Elijah and he's on his way. No need for me to give you a speech, clearly all I say goes in one ear and comes out the next."

Rebekah mumbled some incoherent words under her breath and started shouting again at her brothers while throwing a vase at Kol while he expertly dodged it.

Tantrums. He's used to them by now.

"Just compel them to forget already and send them on their way home. I guess we'll work on our project at The Grill or something since I can't trust them with you."

"Yeah, about that…" Kol began.

Rebekah raised her brow at her brother.

"They can't be compelled," Klaus said interrupting his brother.

"What do you mean they can't be compelled?!" Rebekah screeched.

"Vervain…" Kol said quietly to himself. "Vervain!" he repeated louder. "They must be on vervain."

Caroline and Bonnie stood quietly while watching the exchange between the Mikaelsons. They had absolutely no idea what was going on. All Caroline knew was the seemingly hot older brother Klaus is some kind of demon straight from hell with fangs and creepy eyes. Also that he's the 'Original Hybrid', whatever that was supposed to mean…

Caroline gave Bonnie a quick look, and Bonnie nodded. They suddenly bolted to the doors. Klaus was too distracted by Rebekah too stop Caroline running passed him. Kol quickly flashed to the door, stopping them in their steps. They backed up against the wall, knowing there was no getting out of this place.

Kol stepped towards them. "You know I never did get you back for that slap Bonnie."

He jumped at her the second Rebekah shouted, "Don't!"

But before Kol could attack he was on the floor screaming and grabbing on to his head, along with Rebekah and Klaus. Caroline watched in shock as they fell to the floor. Bonnie glared at all of them, her hands still out in front of her from when she stuck them out to defend herself from Kol.

"We need to leave!" she said to Caroline.

Caroline nodded and ran out of the door following Bonnie. Before she left, she quickly snuck a glance at Klaus who was still screaming in pain and looking right at her. She shook off the feeling of guilt and left. Why should she be feeling guilt anyways? Caroline had nothing to feel guilty about.

Bonnie and Caroline ran through the woods as fast as they could and headed towards the road. Klaus had driven them so they had no choice but to escape by foot. Bonnie suddenly grabbed her phone and dialed her Gram's number. Caroline kept looking over her shoulder as she ran to see if they were following her.

She had no idea what had happened. How could they all fall to the floor while screaming in pain at the same time? A lot of her questions were unanswered. None of this could be possible. This type of stuff just doesn't exist. They weren't _human. _

"Grams!" Bonnie said as they ran through the woods and suddenly met the road. Her grandmother answered on the second ring. "We need you're help, you need to pick us up!" Bonnie shouted as they ran down the road.

"What's wrong," Shiela asked startled. She grabbed her keys, knowing full well what they were afraid of.

"You were right, the Mikaelsons are dangerous."

"I'm on my way."

* * *

"Bitch," Kol grumbled once his aneurism subsided.

"I thought you liked her," Klaus chuckled, rubbing his head as he stood up.

"Oh I still do, feisty little thing. Rebekah, you didn't tell me your friend was a witch."

Elijah suddenly appeared at the door in his suit (what a surprise). "What did you both do?" he asked.

"Hello to you to brother," Kol said.

"Caroline and Bonnie know about us thanks to Klaus and Kol…" she answered whilst glaring at her other brothers. Then she looked to Elijah dropping the bomb. "They got away, and they're not compelled. They're on vervain."

Elijah looked unfazed by the news then looked to Klaus. "And you let them get away?"

"Elijah I did not 'let them' get away. One of them is a witch. She gave us a hell of a aneurism. They probably didn't get far," Klaus answered. "I'll go after them."

"Me too!" Kol shouted and followed his brother.

"There is no way I'm letting you two get them, I'm coming!" Rebekah yelled and followed them as well.

Elijah sighed and also followed them knowing they were bound to start some more trouble.

Klaus sped through the woods following their scent as his siblings followed him. He was always better tracking. They ran through the woods until they met the road and Klaus halted.

"Their scent stops here."

"How is that possible?" Rebekah asked.

Klaus walked around and spotted skid marks on the road and smelt the gasoline. He growled under his breath.

"They got away."

* * *

**A/N: Oooh they got away without compulsion! How do you think the Mikaelsons will solve this one (Klaus and Rebekah in particular)? And how do you think Bonnie will react knowing her Grams was right about her being a witch?**

**As always, tell me what you thought in the REVIEWS! Drop some predictions and I'll take some into consideration ;)**


	10. Chapter 10: The Supernatural

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Vampire Diaries **

**A/N: New Beginnings has reached 100 reviews! Thank you to everyone who has been reviewing!  
**

**100th reviewer: LAYABOO **

* * *

**PLEASE READ: Regarding this stories ratings, I'm debating whether it should be T or M. So far nothing to mature has happened, but obviously future chapters will be different. For scenes like those (*cough cough* smut) I don't think I'm very comfortable writing or if it would even come out good, however if you guys would like it, I'm willing to try. So, please leave an opinion if you ****review on what you think. **

* * *

_Chapter 10: The Supernatural _

* * *

"Grams what's going on?!" Bonnie shrieked.

Bonnie and Caroline were trying to get her attention for the past five minutes but Sheila continued to ignore them. Instead she was closing all the curtains and locking the door.

After Bonnie had called, her Grams had arrived as fast as possible. Without another word of exchange between them, they were in the car and she was speeding down the road. Of course Bonnie was firing her questions in the car as well while Caroline kept looking behind them to check if anyone was following. None of the girls understood what was happening and Sheila wasn't doing anything to ease their frustration.

"Both of you stay away from the front door," Sheila muttered whilst closing the last curtain.

"Grams!" Bonnie shouted once more.

"They're vampires!" she replied immediately.

Caroline and Bonnie froze to their spots in utter shock.

"Va-vampires?" Caroline stuttered out.

"That's impossible," Bonnie said out loud even though she was mostly speaking to herself.

"Then why did you call for me Bonnie? You know they are different."

"You knew didn't you? That's why you told me they were dangerous," Bonnie realized.

Sheila sighed and moved the window, peaking behind the curtain. She turned back to the frightened girls and motioned for them to go upstairs.

"I didn't know, but I had a hunch. I talked to some of the other witches and my suspicions were confirmed," she said, once they were upstairs.

"Witches?" Caroline asked confused. "Okay so first vampires and now witches?"

"Actually it was the other way around," Sheila said.

"What?"

"Witches came first— never mind. First things first, the Mikaelsons are very dangerous vampires. And now that you know about them, I'm sure they aren't going to ignore it."

Caroline took a big gulp of air and brought her two hands together to her face in thought. So the Mikaelsons were vampires (is it too late for her Edward fantasies?) and along with vampires, witches existed also? It's like everything she knew about her world took an entire 360.

"How did you both get out of there?" Sheila asked.

"I'm not exactly too sure to be honest. One minute they were there and the next they were falling to the floor grabbing their heads," Caroline answered.

Sheila suddenly smiled, a reaction the girls were not expecting, and turned to Bonnie.

"Your powers have peaked."

"Powers?" Caroline asked dumbfounded. Tonight was filled with all sorts of drama and confusion

"Witch…" Bonnie muttered under her breath. "I'm a witch," Bonnie said louder, the idea finally dawning on to her.

"Like I've been saying," Sheila smiled. "But we need to get your power under control. The sooner the better. Getting the Mikaelsons down with your magic is almost impossible since you're a beginner. Although the Bennett's have always been a very powerful witch line…" she said trailing off.

"You're a witch too?" Caroline asked.

Sheila nodded.

"Caroline, I need you too call your mom and tell her you're staying here tonight. Do not tell her what's going on. It's safer if she stays out of it."

"But she's the sheriff. Don't you think she could do something?"

"And they're vampires dear."

Caroline reluctantly nodded and took out her phone to text her mom. "What are we going to do about the Mikaelsons?"

"They can't get inside the house unless we say they can come in," Sheila replied.

Caroline walked over to the bed and fell on top of it exhausted. This was way too much information for her to process in one night. The supernatural existed. Talk about crazy.

Just then the ringing of house bell caused Caroline to jump up from the bed.

"Is it them?" Bonnie mouthed to her grandmother. Sheila nodded and brought her index finger to her mouth, indicating for them to stay silent. They all made there way down the stairs as quietly as possible and stayed a few feet away from the door.

Klaus, Kol, Rebekah and Elijah stood on the other side. Rebekah was currently regretting getting involved with Bonnie and Caroline. She knew her brothers wouldn't kill them (at least Elijah) but with them on vervain, it currently made the situation very difficult. With Mikael after them, she and her brothers couldn't have humans walking around knowing about them.

"We know you're in there!" Klaus called out. "You're frantic heart beat could be heard from a mile away."

Still no one moved on the other end.

"We do not wish any harm to come to you," Elijah added.

Rebekah rolled her eyes. Who was he kidding? Especially with Kol and Klaus here, everything that was about to happen was going to be anything but peaceful.

Even after Elijah's comment, nothing happened.

"Yeah, I'm bored. I'm not going to wait for Nik to huff and puff and blow the house down," Kol sarcastically said, and brought his foot up to kick open the door.

But before he could, the door was pulled open. Sheila was on the other end.

Rebekah looked over her shoulder to see Caroline and Bonnie. They were grabbing onto each other's arms, while staring back at her with frightened eyes.

Well there goes friendship.

"Hello," Elijah calmly addressed Sheila.

"You can't come in. Now leave."

"Now don't be like that," Kol replied, smirking.

"We simply wish to compel the girls to forget about what we are. But it seems they are on vervain," Elijah said.

"If you think I'm going to let you anywhere near them think again. Besides, there is no need. Witches already know about vampires," Sheila said.

"Well they seemed to prove other wise at our home," Klaus smirked menacingly and looked over her to look at Caroline. Caroline tried to avoid his gaze but she couldn't. She was trapped.

"New witches. Unknown to their powers until now."

"Both of them?" Klaus asked. He was aware of Bonnie's little trick back at the mansion but he didn't know about Caroline.

"Yes," she said easily lying. "Now I suggest you leave our town and don't come back," Sheila threatened.

Klaus growled and flashed to the threshold, merely a few inches from Sheila. She managed not to flinch back, knowing full well that the only thing keeping him from killing her was the invisible barrier.

"I suggest you don't threaten an Original Vampire."

"And I suggest you don't threaten Bennett witches."

Kol's eyes widened and he looked to Rebekah. "Geez Rebekah! How much did you not tell us?!"

Rebekah didn't reply, since she herself didn't know that Bonnie was a Bennett witch. They were _very _powerful witches.

Elijah was aware of how quickly the situation was getting out of handed and decided to put out the flame.

"We will leave, no harm will come to you or Caroline and Bonnie."

Klaus stared incredulously at Elijah, not believing his words. _Was he serious? _

Before he could argue, Elijah was already walking away. Kol and Rebekah followed leaving only Klaus on the doorstep. Sheila slammed the door in his face not waiting for him to leave.

Caroline and Bonnie were about to speak when she gave them a look to stay quiet. She waited until she heard Klaus walk away and then rushed to the girls giving them a hug.

"I never knew you were so bad ass Grams," Bonnie said, attempting to make a joke out of their current situation. Caroline managed to chuckle only it turned into her taking heavy breaths.

"Caroline?" Sheila asked concerned.

"I'm fine, fine really," Caroline reassured sitting down. "Just trying to understand everything going on."

"Come on you girls, I'll try to explain everything."

* * *

Back at the mansion, Elijah walked straight to the bar pouring himself a drink, knowing he was going to need it in 3…2… 1…

"Elijah!" Klaus' shouts could be heard from anywhere in the mansion.

"Yes Niklaus?" Elijah asked, taking a big gulp of his drink. Yeah… he would definitely need a couple more.

"Give me one reason why I shouldn't go back to that house and burn it to the ground!"

"She is a Bennett witch," he simply answered. "Along with Bonnie. However I'm not sure where Caroline's witch line descends from."

"And why am I supposed to care?" Klaus growled.

"Because they are powerful. And the witch already knew about us so it's no point in compelling them, as if we could since they're on vervain. We don't kill them. That was the deal. Nothing changes."

Klaus grabbed the glass Elijah was drinking from and flung it across the room. He sped to his studio locking the door behind him.

"And he calls me the dramatic one," Kol commented, leaning against the door.

* * *

Sheila sat Caroline and Bonnie down on the sofa after giving them two warm cups of tea. To their relief, she stopped trying 'something new' and made the tea just how they liked it.

"So…?" Bonnie began, urging her Grams to explain.

Sheila put down her cup of tea and brought her hands together, folding them in her lap.

"About one thousand years ago, a witch performed a spell creating a new species. Vampires. They have abilities that humans don't."

"What kind of abilities?" Bonnie asked.

"Well they're stronger, faster, all their senses are heightened. They can also compel people."

"Compel?"

"It's like commanding someone to do something, anything really, and the person who is compelled has to do it— no matter how hard they tried not to."

Caroline remembered Klaus telling her not to scream or move. "Klaus tried compelling me. Only it didn't work?" she said confused.

"I put vervain in both of your teas before you left. It's a herb that prevents them from compelling others. It's also a weakness to them and can be painful if they're in contact with it."

"Is that their only weakness?"

"They can't walk in the sun. But if they were wearing a daylight ring the sun would not be harmful to them. And a stake to the heart can kill them."

"Why did you lie and say I was a witch?" Caroline asked.

"If they thought you were anything but they wouldn't have left you alone. However I doubt they will, I don't trust them."

Both girls sighed and put down their empty cups.

"Well what do we do now? They're vampires, clearly dangerous, and you both are… witches? Where do we go from here?" Caroline asked hesitantly.

"For now you both continue to be as you were before they moved here. Stay away from them. And keep the secret to yourself. They wont let you both go again if you tell everyone. Understood?"

Bonnie and Caroline nodded and retired upstairs going to sleep.

Only Caroline couldn't sleep. She was anything but tired. Okay maybe that was a lie. She was extremely tired. With running through the woods for her life and almost having a heart attack when Klaus and his family showed up at the door, she was on borderline unconscious to almost falling to floor in exhaustion.

But she only rolled around in bed, begging for sleep to come. Her mind was swirling with all the news Sheila had given them. Her life wasn't all black and white. Here Caroline was, living in a small town, going to high school and organizing dances when witches and vampires existed? One of them being her best friend! What other supernatural things were out there?

Finally Caroline fell asleep and dreamt about Bella, her vampire lover Edward, and werewolf Jacob…

* * *

**A/N: A bit of foreshadowing in the end, but don't worry, this isn't going to be anything like Twilight. Her unconsciousness was just answering the question for her, that other than witches and vampires, werewolves exist as well. **

**There wasn't much (or any for that matter) Klaroline in this chapter, but next chapter will have them interacting for the first time after the secret it out. **

**REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW! Tell me what you thought!**

* * *

**REVIEW ANSWERS: **

**NIKMIK: _why you dont caroline special too? Like witch_**: **That would be a twist but I feel like if Caroline was a witch, that would be too OOC for this fic. However, the Mikaelsons do think Caroline is a witch at the moment, but that won't last for long.**


	11. Chapter 11: Beware

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Vampire Diaries **

**A/N: Thank you for your reviews! And also thank you to my beta Jess (venomandchampagne - if you have a tumblr you should definitely check out her blog) **

**Just to make a few things clear for those who may be confused: **

**-Besides The Mikaelsons, everyone in Mystic Falls are human. **

**-Bonnie and her Grams are the only locals with supernatural powers. **

**-Caroline is human at the moment. But personally I think vampire Caroline is way better, so if you don't like her insecure, human side that WILL change.**

* * *

_Chapter 11: Beware _

* * *

Caroline awoke to chanting and the smell of candles burning. She lazily opened her eyes and after a minute of lying there, she finally found the strength to get up.

After the drama filled day she endured yesterday, it was nice to get rest. Well _some_ rest. It wasn't until the early hours of the morning when she finally fell asleep. It wasn't like she could just act like everything was normal yesterday, because things weren't normal. In fact, nothing was normal. The Mikaelsons were vampires. She wasn't sure if they would stick to their word of not harming them…most likely not. Especially if they found out that she wasn't a witch and was just a regular _human._

Although a large part of her was frightened, she was also slightly disappointed. Of course the hot British guy had to be a dangerous vampire. Why couldn't things just go her way?

She should have predicted this. Well, not this exactly (how the hell was she supposed to know he was a vampire?), but Caroline knew there was something about him that was different. Every time he came around she got this odd feeling. His presence itself caused her to get goose bumps.

Caroline got up from the bed and slowly made her way downstairs. Bonnie and her grandmother were sitting cross-legged on the floor in the living room. Lit candles surrounded them and they were speaking in a language Caroline didn't understand. Suddenly their voices got louder and the fire blazed higher, causing Caroline to jump back against the counter in surprise.

Right. Witches. Caroline would have to get used to that.

Eventually the fire died down and Bonnie and her grandmother opened their eyes.

"Um good morning…" Caroline said nervously from across the room.

Bonnie looked up after hearing her friend and smiled. "Hey, how did you sleep?"

"Good," she lied. "So… what were you two doing?"

"Grams was showing me some of my ancestor's grimoires. We were just practicing one of the spells."

Caroline nodded, trying to act casual while inside she was still trying to grasp this. Bonnie seemed perfectly calm about the whole witch thing.

"You girls should get ready for school," Sheila said once she put away the last of the candles.

"School? Where Kol and Rebekah are? Did we not just find out they were vampires or is that just something I dreamt up?" Caroline asked astounded. How was she supposed to go to school knowing two vampires walked the halls?

"Caroline, you need to pretend that everything is normal. Vampires are very powerful and dangerous. As long as we do not get in their way you should be fine. Just… avoid them at all costs." With that, Sheila left the room and went upstairs.

Caroline eyed Bonnie warily. "I feel like there's something she's not telling us. There is no way your Grams would let us go back there knowing about the Mikaelsons," Caroline whispered.

Bonnie nodded, but decided not to think about it. Her Grams knew what she was doing; she had no need to worry.

The girls left the house, but not before thoroughly looking around their surroundings. Once they left the house, any one of the Mikaelsons could get them.

Bonnie drove Caroline to her house so she could get ready. Caroline tried to act normal in front of her mother. Although she didn't have to try hard as their conversations usually lasted less than a minute.

"You ready?" Bonnie asked as she pulled into the school's parking lot.

"Not even close, but I'll manage," Caroline replied and got out of the car.

* * *

Bonnie and Caroline walked into Mr. Saltzman's class and were relieved to see Kol and Rebekah were not there. Elena was sitting in her seat doodling something in the corner of her notebook. She looked up and smiled at her two friends and waved for them to come over.

The girls knew they had to keep what they knew a secret, but keeping something like this from Elena was going to be extremely difficult.

"So?!" she exclaimed.

"What?" they both said at the same time.

"What was it like?" Bonnie and Caroline were still confused, having no idea what she was talking about. "Rebekah's house!" she clarified. "And did you meet her brothers? Tell me everything!"

Bonnie remained silent, trying to figure out what she was going to say.

"It was great, the house is huge. But I think we're going to stay away from them. They're the rich, snobby type. You should stay clear too," Caroline replied, easily lying.

"Hmm… they seemed pretty nice to me," Elena commented.

The door to the class opened and in stepped Kol and Rebekah. Caroline immediately stiffened in her seat. Bonnie turned her focus to her notes and pretended to be reading them. Instead of sitting beside Caroline, Rebekah walked passed her, to Caroline's relief. Kol walked down the aisle getting closer and closer to the girls. Bonnie continued to read her notes, but Caroline knew she was ready to make a run for it if she needed to. Kol was now beside Bonnie's desk.

"Hello Bonnie," he smirked.

Bonnie gripped the side of her desk in response to his close proximity. She nodded her head, acknowledging Kol.

"Nice to see you girls again. We had such a nice time yesterday, don't you think? You should come over more often," Kol suggested. Caroline knew he was teasing them and was trying to get them to be afraid (as if they weren't already).

"No thanks," Caroline said. "You should get to your seat. Class is about to start."

Kol eyed her and slowly walked away; letting his hands trail along Bonnie's arm as he did.

"What was that about?" Elena asked confused.

Caroline merely shrugged and turned her focus to Mr. Saltzman as he began the lesson.

* * *

Elena, Caroline, and Bonnie made their way over to their usual table in the cafeteria. Matt was already there talking with Tyler and Stefan. Caroline suddenly slowed her steps. With everything going on, she totally forgot about Tyler.

"Let me guess, you guys aren't together right now?" Elena asked. She said it almost as if she was annoyed.

Any other day, Caroline would have responded with a bitchy comeback, but she had other things to worry about today. "No," she answered simply.

Caroline walked over to the table, trying to wear a mask of indifference as Tyler looked over at her.

"Hey Stef," Elena said, sitting down next to Stefan. She gave him a kiss on the cheek.

Caroline looked away aggravated. Why should she be mad? More like she was a little jealous. Not of Stefan of course, Elena and him were made for each other. But she was jealous of what they had together. Why couldn't she have something like that?

Conversation flowed throughout the table, but Bonnie and Caroline were anything but in the talking in the mood as they saw Kol and Rebekah sit down at a table a few feet away from them. Girls were surrounding Kol and they started laughing at something he said.

Rebekah sat at the corner of the table, seemingly trying to ignore the hormonal, giggling teens. She looked over at Bonnie and Caroline and Caroline could almost make out a sad smile. If it weren't for the fact that she was a vampire, Caroline almost felt bad for her. She looked so lonely.

"Caroline, did you hear me?" Matt asked.

Caroline quickly looked back at everyone who stared back. "I'm sorry, what?"

"We're all going to be at The Grill after school, you in?"

"Uh sure…"

"But can we do something other than another game of pool?" Elena whined.

"You're just mad that you lost last time," Stefan teased.

"Well it wasn't exactly fair, you put all the girls together and we didn't even know how to play!"

"Excuses, excuses," Matt laughed.

The bell rang, and they all gathered their bags to go to their next class.

"So we all in?" Stefan asked.

"Yep," they all said in unison.

Caroline and Bonnie began to walk to their next class when Tyler came running down the hall.

"Caroline! Hey, can I talk to you for a sec?"

"I'll be in Ms. William's class," Bonnie said, and quietly left, giving the two some space. However, Caroline wasn't exactly in the mood to talk to him.

"Did you need something?" she asked impatiently.

Tyler furrowed his eyebrows, wondering why she was acting like that towards him. "I was wondering if you wanted to come over later?"

"Aren't we all supposed to go to The Grill?"

"Yeah well, I'm sure they could manage without us," Tyler said and twirled a piece of her hair. She only snatched it back and adjusted her bag.

"We told Stefan we'd be there. I have to go, I have class."

Caroline turned to leave but Tyler grabbed her arm, spinning her back to him.

"Caroline what's going on?"

"Nothing," she answered right away. "It's just, we're not together."

"You sure about that? You always come back for more Caroline," Tyler winked and grinned playfully, probably attempting to make a joke.

"Excuse me?" Caroline almost shrieked. "Says the guy who was at _my _door the other week."

Without letting him reply, she turned around and stomped to class. She swallowed down the lump in her throat and begged herself not to cry. Why was she upset in the first place? Tyler was a jerk. But she did take him back every time they had a fight. She always did.

Caroline knew she deserved more than him. But without Tyler, who would want to date her? It was always Elena. All the guys wanted her; no one would even glance at Caroline. Even when Stefan came to their school, it was Elena.

It was pathetic, how she had to settle for Tyler. She was pathetic.

You could only put up a mask for so long…

She walked into Ms. William's class, already having her fake smile up. But it was gone almost immediately when she spotted Rebekah and Bonnie sitting uncomfortably next to each other. Their project was on the table in front of Rebekah.

Crap, Caroline had totally forgotten about that. How were they supposed to be in a group together?

She slowly made her way to them and sat down on Bonnie's side.

"I finished the project," Rebekah said. "I figured we may as well hand it in early."

Caroline and Bonnie remained quiet and eventually looked off to different parts of the room.

"I guess we're not friends anymore…" Rebekah uttered.

Caroline didn't know what to say. She almost felt bad for Rebekah. But how could she continue to be friends with her? She had to admit, Rebekah did seem nice and she had a feeling they could be really good friends, but that was before all the recent discoveries. Bonnie's grams told her to avoid them at all cost. They were dangerous; she didn't need any other reason.

Rebekah took their silence as a no and acted as if she was unaffected by the news. All she had wanted was a new start. Even if it was just a cover, it would have been a nice change. She had lost the only two friends she had made.

The rest of class continued but they paid no attention to Ms. William's lesson. Once the bell rang Caroline and Bonnie jumped up from their seats and rushed to the door.

_What is the point of even staying here anymore?_ Rebekah thought.

* * *

"And another point to the guys!" Matt cheered and high-fived Stefan.

Matt, Stefan, Bonnie, Elena, and Caroline were at The Grill playing a game of pool. Tyler had texted Stefan saying he didn't feel too well. Caroline knew it was just a lie and that he was avoiding her. Bonnie had a feeling something had happened between them two during their 'talk' but she decided not to mention it.

Elena groaned and walked away from the pool table, and sat on a stool. "You said we'd play fair this time!"

"We are! Two against three, you girls have the upper hand," Stefan said and started chuckling with Matt.

"We don't even know how to play," Elena countered.

"And here I thought we were just really good," Matt commented.

"I need a drink," Caroline stated and walked over to the bar.

"Good luck with that," Matt said. He wasn't on shift right now and knew Caroline wouldn't be able to convince the current bartender to serve someone underage.

"Relax, I was just going to get some water."

She sat down on one of the stools while the rest of her friends continued the game. The bartender handed her a glass of water.

Someone came up beside her. "For the middle of the day, this place seems to be busy."

Caroline cringed in her seat. She knew it was him before he even spoke— if the hair standing at the back of her neck were any indication.

"Hello Caroline," Klaus said. Even without looking at him she could tell he was smirking.

Caroline kept her focus on the glass in front of her, refusing to look at him.

"You're ignoring me, I see," he noted.

She got up and was about to walk back to her friends (perhaps into the arms of Bonnie) when Klaus grabbed her right hand.

"Can I at least get you a drink?"

"I'm underage," Caroline muttered.

"That won't be a problem." Klaus called over the bartender and ordered two drinks. When the bartender asked to see Caroline's I.D. Klaus looked him straight in the eyes.

"You will give us what I ordered, no questions asked," he said, his pupil dilating as he did.

The bartender walked away and came back with their drinks. Klaus looked back over at Caroline and smirked. "You see? No problem."

Caroline numbly took the drink from Klaus. "Is that what you tried to do to me?"

"It would have worked if you weren't on vervain," Klaus replied, sipping his drink.

"And if it did?" Caroline began. "What would you have done if it did work? Would you have killed me?"

Klaus was taken back by her question. "No," he answered simply.

She scoffed, not believing a word he said. "So if you weren't going to kill me, what were you doing?"

"Having a taste, I believe I told you that already."

"Of what?" Caroline asked.

"Your blood."

Caroline stopped breathing momentarily, suddenly realizing how close she was to Klaus. She should be avoiding him, not having a conversation with him. Yet she found herself not able to walk away at the moment.

"You said you weren't going to kill me? Doesn't that contradict what you just said?"

"Vampires do not always have to kill, love. Besides, I wouldn't kill someone as... intriguing as you," Klaus smirked.

Caroline blushed and she let the side strands of her hair cover her from his view. What was she doing? Why was she blushing in front of Klaus? Klaus _the vampire._

Caroline looked back towards her friends and saw Bonnie staring back in fear. Caroline mouthed the word 'help' when Klaus wasn't looking. Bonnie discreetly nodded.

"I'm going to go back to my friends now," Caroline said and got up from her seat.

"Shame. I was enjoying your company."

Caroline ignored his comment and walked towards her friends. Bonnie was at her side in an instant.

"Hey guys, I think we're going to go home now," Bonnie announced while gathering her things.

"Come on! Stay for a little bit longer," Elena begged.

"We have to work on our project, sorry Elena," Bonnie excused. No need to tell them that Rebekah already finished the project for them.

Klaus observed the group from his seat. He knew Rebekah had already finished the project— after repeatedly telling them that they were the worst brothers ever while she did it.

Caroline and Bonnie left The Grill. Klaus quickly got up from his seat and followed them outside.

* * *

**A/N: I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, please leave your thoughts in the reviews! Bonnie, Caroline, and Klaus confrontation will be next chapter! **

**PLEASE READ: I'm starting school on September 9th, and this year I'm in a couple of AP and Honors classes so the work load will be heavy. Due to that the wait between chapters will be longer (possibly 1-3 weeks) I apologize for that, and will try to reduce the wait as much as possible.**

**I'm hoping to get another chapter up before school starts, if not, the next one will be up a couple days after the above date. **

**If you have any questions you can leave it in the reviews and I'll reply OR you can message me on my tumblr (d4fuk)**


	12. Chapter 12: Revelation

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Vampire Diaries **

**A/N: Thank you for the reviews as always! This chapter is a bit on the short side compared to my other ones, but I wanted to get a chapter up before school started for me so I wouldn't keep you all waiting. **

**& Thank you to my awesome beta Jess! **

* * *

_Chapter 12: Revelation _

* * *

The two girls left The Grill and walked hastily down the block to where Bonnie had parked her car. After the encounter between Klaus and Caroline, Bonnie thought it'd be best to put as much distance between them as possible. The Mikaelsons had said no harm would come to them, but Bonnie didn't trust them at all.

"You don't think he's following us do you?" Caroline asked, nervously. She was practically running and walking at the same time whilst gripping onto Bonnie's arm. Caroline had a strange feeling someone was watching them, and from past experiences, she knew that meant nothing good.

"I don't know, I can't see anything," Bonnie responded. She squinted her eyes trying to make out any moving shadows in the dark. The streetlights weren't very helpful since tree branches covered them. Besides the occasional passing car or stray animal, nothing was moving.

No one was around, which wasn't much of a surprise. Mystic Falls was a small town, with a relatively small population. Hardly anyone would be out, especially when it was this dark.

"What did Klaus want with you?" Bonnie asked. While she was mostly worried for Caroline's safety, she was also a bit curious as to what they had been talking about. Bonnie hadn't mentioned it to Caroline, but Caroline hadn't looked as scared as she should have. It wasn't like Caroline was the witch in the duo.

"I honestly have no idea," Caroline replied.

Klaus hadn't seemed like he was making any threats to her… if you ignored the part where he had said he wanted to taste her blood. But he had also said he wasn't going to kill her. Caroline didn't understand what was going through his mind.

"What did he say?"

"Umm… well he said he wanted to taste… my blood," Caroline finished.

"What?!" Bonnie shrieked and quickly looked around. "What?" she asked quieter. "I knew it was a bunch of bullshit when they said no harm would come to us."

"He said he wouldn't kill me though," Caroline said.

"I'm so confused," Bonnie muttered to herself.

"Tell me about," Caroline mumbled.

Suddenly, Bonnie pulled Caroline to a stop and faced her. "He didn't mention you being a witch, did he?" Bonnie asked carefully, keeping her voice low.

"No, thank god. I don't think I'd be able to lie that convincingly."

"Now why would you need to lie?" a voice said behind them.

Both girls whipped around and screamed. Klaus stood in front of them, leaning against a tree with one hand in his pocket and his trademark smirk on his face.

"Maybe you'd need to lie because you, my dear," he continued, looking at Caroline, "are in fact _not_ a witch."

Caroline froze, not knowing how to respond to the situation. Here stood Klaus, in front of them, in the dead of night where no one would hear them scream if he decided to rip out their throats with his fangs. And now he knew that Caroline was in fact not a witch but just an average human. What was to stop him from killing her? Oh yeah, he found her _intriguing._ But Caroline doubted he would care now since he found out that he had been lied to.

However, Bonnie was a witch and right now, both of their lives depended on her powers.

In response to Klaus' revelation, Bonnie wrapped a protective arm around her defenseless friend. "You would have killed her if you knew the truth," Bonnie defended.

Klaus straightened his back, no longer leaning against the tree and walked towards the two girls.

"I recall my brother saying he would merely compel her to forget."

"And I recall us not believing a word of it," Bonnie replied.

Caroline, who had remained quiet so far, finally spoke. "So what are you going to do to us?"

Klaus looked at Caroline, his eyes softening a bit. "What do you think?"

"You're going to kill me," Caroline breathed out.

"Didn't I tell you I wouldn't?"

"I don't believe you."

"Well I guess you're just going to have a bit of trust in me."

Caroline scoffed. "Trust? In you?"

Klaus suddenly appeared in front of Caroline causing her to jump back in surprise. Bonnie tensed up and prepared to give him an aneurysm like she did to him and his siblings back at his mansion. But when she tried, she couldn't find the power to do so. She remembered her Grams telling her she would have trouble using her powers since she was a new witch. Now, when Bonnie needed to use her powers, she couldn't find the ability to do so.

"You should be nicer to me, Caroline," Klaus growled. He was inches away from her face.

Caroline gulped and did her best to hide her fear. "Why should I be nice to you? Why should I show any kindness to you? You're a vampire—"

"Hybrid. The Original Hybrid," Klaus interrupted.

"W-What?" Caroline asked, dumbfounded.

"Half vampire," Klaus clarified.

"And the other half?" Caroline urged, although she wasn't so sure she wanted to know.

"Werewolf," Klaus replied. He watched her carefully, watching how she would react to his words.

What he didn't expect was for Caroline to throw her hands in the air and groan.

"Are you fucking kidding me?!" Caroline yelled to no one in particular.

Bonnie looked at her friend, wondering if she had gone crazy. Did she not understand that Klaus could kill them at any second?

"First vampires, then witches and now _werewolves?_ Goddamn! I feel like I'm in a Supernatural episode!"

Klaus didn't know what she was talking about, but he didn't really care at the moment. What he wanted to know was why she wasn't running down the street yet screaming bloody murder.

"This has gone on long enough. If you don't want anything with us then let us go," Bonnie demanded.

Klaus' head snapped to Bonnie. "No one asked you _witch." _

Caroline grabbed onto Bonnie's arm defensively. Klaus had said he wouldn't kill her, but he mentioned nothing of Bonnie.

"Besides, it's not like I'm holding you down with chains. Nothing's keeping you here," Klaus said, putting his hands in his jacket pockets casually.

Bonnie and Caroline looked at each other, unsure of what they should do. With a nod from Bonnie both girls turned and ran as fast as they could.

Klaus rolled his eyes. Typical. They actually thought he'd let them get away?

He sped after them and was behind them in less than a second. Klaus grabbed Bonnie from behind and threw her against one of the trees.

Caroline screamed in surprise and went to run after her friend. But before she could, Klaus appeared in front of her shaking his head.

"Tsk tsk," he said as if he were berating a child who got in trouble.

Bonnie recovered from her momentary shock. She slowly reached her hand up to her forehead and felt something warm. Bonnie looked at the liquid on her fingers and realized she was bleeding.

Focusing all her power, she gave Klaus an aneurysm like before. Klaus growled in pain and grabbed his head as a flash of pain swept through him. As quickly as it came, it left. He turned to Bonnie, eyes changing to yellow slits.

Caroline watched in fear. Should she run to get help? No. Bonnie would be dead by the time she got back. Caroline took a deep breath, knowing what she had to do.

Just as Klaus was about to pounce on Bonnie, Caroline ran in front of her friend. She cowered behind her arms, waiting for the hit that didn't come. She hesitantly looked up and saw Klaus looking at her peculiarly.

Klaus stood there for a few seconds in thought. "Hmm…" he said watching Caroline warily. "Change of plans."

Before Caroline could ask what he meant she felt two strong arms grab her around her waist. She shrieked as Klaus pulled her along with his vampire speed. Caroline could feel the wind blowing past her as he maneuvered them through the woods.

Finally, all movement ceased around them. Caroline hesitantly lifted her head from where she had it buried in Klaus' chest. She turned her head from side to side, slowly observing where she was.

"Welcome to my home, Caroline. You might be staying for awhile."

* * *

**A/N: I have a habit of using a lot of cliffhangers in my chapters... **

**I'm not sure when the next chapter will be up so I'll give you a few spoilers so you know what to look forward to!:**

**-Klaus keeps Caroline in his home (hostage situation? hmm...)**  
**-Bonnie and Sheila do their little witchy thing to find out where she is**  
**-Bonnie goes to either one of Klaus's siblings (guess who) to convince them to let Klaus give Caroline back**

**oh and one more thing **

**-KLAROLINE, KLAROLINE, KLAROLINE. Tons of it next chapter, I hope you all will be pleased!**

**Leave your thoughts in the REVIEWS! **


	13. Chapter 13: Huff and Puff

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Vampire Diaries **

**A/N: A thousands years later, New Beginnings is finally updated! I'm so sorry for the long wait everyone! But thank you to those who have remained patient and continue to leave such lovely reviews, it means a lot. **

**Thank you to Cindy (klaroline-fantasies) for making this amazing cover and thank you to my beta Jess. **

**One more thing! Did you all see the The Vampire Diaries and The Originals episodes? Personally I thought they were both a great start (despite the fact Klaus and Caroline aren't together when they're clearly meant for each other, but hey that's what fanfiction is for) I saw on tumblr that some people were boycotting the show? Kind of ridiculous if you ask me, I'm just very happy for Joseph Morgan and all that he has accomplished! Tell me what you thought about both shows in the reviews. **

* * *

**_Last time on New Beginnings…. _**

_ "He didn't mention you being a witch, did he?" Bonnie asked carefully, keeping her voice low._

_"No, thank god. I don't think I'd be able to lie that convincingly."_

_"Now why would you need to lie?" a voice said behind them._

_Both girls whipped around and screamed. Klaus stood in front of them, leaning against a tree with one hand in his pocket and his trademark smirk on his face._

_"Maybe you'd need to lie because you, my dear," he continued, looking at Caroline, "are in fact not a witch."_

….

_"You should be nicer to me, Caroline," Klaus growled. He was inches away from her face._

_Caroline gulped and did her best to hide her fear. "Why should I be nice to you? Why should I show any kindness to you? You're a vampire—"_

_"Hybrid. The Original Hybrid," Klaus interrupted._

_"W-What?" Caroline asked, dumbfounded._

_"Half vampire," Klaus clarified._

_"And the other half?" Caroline urged, although she wasn't so sure she wanted to know._

_"Werewolf," Klaus replied.  
_

* * *

_Chapter 13: Huff and Puff _

* * *

Five minutes had passed since Caroline was standing in front of her and then suddenly wasn't.

Bonnie found the strength to get up from the ground where Klaus had thrown her. The bleeding had stopped and now her forehead was covered with dried blood. She reached into her pocket and dialed the number of the only person who she knew could help her.

"Hello?"

"Grams? I – I need your help. It's Caroline. She's in trouble."

* * *

In the past hour things had managed to spiral out of control. Caroline was supposed to be at The Grill having a good time with her friends. But Klaus had been there of all places. She'd had a strange feeling that he was following her when she saw him there. Of course that assumption was confirmed when he followed Bonnie and her outside.

He could have killed Bonnie. She was positive of it. But instead he had whisked her away to the very place she swore she would never come back to.

_"Welcome to my home, Caroline. You might be staying for a while."_

Caroline stared back at him in confusion. What did he mean she was staying? Slowly, his words began to piece together in her mind.

_A while. _

Caroline's eyes widened in fear and she shoved him away from her. To her surprise, he let her.

"Take me home," Caroline demanded.

"Now why would I do that love?" Klaus asked.

Caroline glared at him. Her hands twitched at her sides. She wanted to slap him. Hard. But Klaus the All Mighty Original Hybrid would probably not take too kindly to that.

"Take me home, _NOW_," she rephrased, stomping her foot on the ground like a child.

Klaus smirked at how she was acting. If she were anyone else he would have ripped her heart out and thrown it across the house by now.

"No," he replied simply.

Caroline scoffed, outraged. "What do you mean 'no'? What do you think you're doing, huh? If you think you can just prance into town and start threatening people then you are wrong. Who do you think you are?" Caroline shrieked.

"I'm the Orig—"

"Original Hybrid, yeah I get it," Caroline interrupted.

Klaus wasn't sure if he should laugh or tear her head off.

"What am I doing here?" Caroline asked. She wasn't facing him anymore as she walked around the foyer.

Klaus watched her every detail, observing her as she traced her fingers gently across the walls. He was so lost in her that he almost forgot that she was waiting for him to answer her question.

"I'm not sure yet," he answered honestly.

Caroline whipped around to face him once again. Her arms were folded across one another while her eyebrows were raised in disbelief.

"You're not sure yet? Well why don't you figure that out while I go home."

She walked past him, flipping her gold locks over one shoulder as she did. Klaus flashed in front of her and Caroline let out a yelp.

"Who said you could leave?"

"You can't keep me here!"

"Who's going to stop me?" Klaus challenged.

"My mom's the sheriff."

"Yes I've been told. How do you think your _human_ mother will fare faced against _me?"_ Klaus said, his eyes changing to gold for a swift second.

Caroline gulped. What was she doing? She'd been yelling at this man – vampire, werewolf, whatever – thinking there would be no repercussions. But he was a ticking bomb. Sooner or later her insistent yelling would be the end of his patience and he'd kill her just like he was almost going to kill Bonnie.

Bonnie. She had almost forgotten. Bonnie would help her. Caroline was filled with hope that she wouldn't be stuck in this mansion with Klaus for the rest of her life.

"Where's the rest of your siblings?" she asked, changing the topic.

* * *

Rebekah sat in the corner booth of The Grill watching the group of teenagers cheer about another game of pool. The game was absolutely stupid. But she wanted to join them.

Elena was playing with two other boys. She realized one of them was Elena's boyfriend. Rebekah swallowed the self-pity as she saw the two kiss each other. The other was resetting the balls and gagging every time the two would show too much PDA. She recognized him from one of her classes. Matt was his name, the one with the blue eyes.

Rebekah didn't even know why she was here. She had heard them making plans to be at The Grill and Rebekah thought Caroline and Bonnie would be here. When she arrived they were nowhere in sight.

"Hey, isn't that Rebekah?" she suddenly heard Matt say.

Rebekah quickly looked at her drink and focused on what they were saying from across the room with her super hearing.

"Oh yeah, she's the new girl right?" Stefan asked.

"Yeah," Elena answered.

"Should we ask her if she wants to join?" Matt asked.

"I don't know… Caroline and Bonnie told me that I should stay clear of her," Elena said hesitantly.

Rebekah tensed up in her seat. Did they tell Elena about what she was? This couldn't be good.

"Oh come on Elena, she's new. Aren't we supposed to be all nice and welcoming?" Stefan said.

"Yeah, I guess you're right."

Elena didn't have anything against Rebekah. She actually seemed pretty nice. But Caroline and Bonnie didn't seem to get the right impression from her when they went to her home. Well, she should be the one to find out what Rebekah was like for herself.

Elena walked over to Rebekah, not having a clue that she had heard every word of their conversation. "Hey Rebekah," Elena said, smiling down at her.

Rebekah looked up from her drink and offered a small smile. "Hello Elena."

"We're playing a game of pool, do you want to join us? The teams are uneven. We could make it boys vs. girls?"

Rebekah put aside the little voice in her head that was warning her to deny. That this was a bad idea and she shouldn't get involved with anyone else, unless she wanted her brothers to hurt them like they did to Caroline and Bonnie.

"I would love to."

* * *

"Sit still Bonnie," Sheila said as she dabbed Bonnie's wound with a cloth.

Bonnie sat on the counter tapping her foot impatiently. This was ridiculous. Caroline was probably being tortured because they lied about her being a witch. Instead of jumping into action her Grams was bandaging up her forehead. It was nothing to worry about, just a little cut.

"Grams, I'm fine. Really. We have to do something about Caroline. I don't even know where he took her."

"I'll go get some candles and we can do a locator spell," Sheila suggested.

Bonnie nodded.

"I'm going to need something of hers."

Bonnie ran up to her room and came back with a bracelet Caroline accidently left a couple of days ago. Bonnie kept on forgetting to give it back to her.

A few minutes later, the candles were lit and Bonnie and Sheila began chanting. The necklace was on the floor between them. Suddenly images began flashing in Bonnie's mind.

_ Tress, a long driveway, pillars… _

Bonnie's eyes flashed open. "She's at their mansion."

Shelia grabbed her hand and squeezed it reassuringly. "We will get her back Bonnie. It's going to be okay."

"Is it?" Bonnie asked, her voice cracking. Her best friend was at the very place where both of their lives almost ended. Only this time she was sure her friend would die there. She shouldn't think so negatively. She should have some hope. But how could she? Caroline was with Klaus.

"She can't die Grams, I can't let her die," she sobbed.

_He said he wouldn't kill me. _

Bonnie remembered her friend's words from earlier tonight. She just hoped Caroline was right.

* * *

Caroline sat uneasily on the sofa. The fireplace was lit across from her and Klaus was standing next it. He had poured himself a drink and stood there staring at her. Caroline shifted uncomfortably in her seat.

This was pointless. She couldn't tell was he was thinking. He had an expert poker face. Actually it was just him smirking all the time so she wasn't sure if he was up to something evil or not. Hah. Evil. He looked nothing like a villain. More like a model.

"Aren't you going to offer me some?" Caroline asked.

Klaus raised an eyebrow in surprise at her question. The momentary shock went away as quickly as it came and was replaced with a smirk.

"My apologies," he smirked and flashed in front of her, causing Caroline to lean back on the sofa.

He leaned down so that they were eye to eye. One hand gripped the arm of the sofa as he brought the glass to her lips.

"I meant my own glass," Caroline clarified.

"Of course," Klaus said amused. He went to the bar at the side of the room and grabbed another glass. "Tell me about yourself Caroline," he said as he poured Caroline's drink.

"W-What?" Caroline asked confused. Was he being serious?

"Tell me about yourself," he repeated as he walked over to her to hand over the drink. Instead of resuming his position by the fireplace as Caroline thought he would, he sat down on the sofa next to her. Their legs were merely a few inches apart. Klaus' arm rested on the back of the sofa around Caroline. "Your hopes. Your dreams."

Caroline shivered and closed her eyes. What was happening? What was he doing to her? Was this something vampires/werewolves could do? Charm their victims until they were weak in the knees?

"Why do you want to know?" Caroline asked after a few moments. She refused to let Klaus know the effect he had on her, but judging by the wide grin on his face he probably already knew.

"I find you very intriguing, like I've said."

"Is that it then? You're going to keep me in here like some prisoner while you observe me like some lab specimen?" Anger began to boil inside her.

"That's not what I meant Caroline."

"Then let me go!" Caroline demanded, standing up from the sofa.

Klaus growled and stood up as well. "You lied to me! You think you can deceive me?"

"What are you talking about?!" Caroline shouted. She wished they would go back to saying anything instead of this screaming match they were having.

"You are not a witch! You have no powers."

"Well you would have killed me!"

"How many times do I need to tell you?! I'm not going to kill you."

"Well I don't believe you!" Caroline screamed back childishly.

"I don't need you to believe me!"

"Would you drop your bad guy façade and just let me go already."

"No."

Caroline groaned and threw her hands in the air in frustration. She wasn't going to stay here any longer. She stormed past him and purposely bumped her shoulder into his.

Klaus grabbed her shoulders, careful not to hurt her, and pulled her back so that she was in front of him.

And then he did something that she didn't see coming. He crashed his lips to hers.

Caroline stumbled back surprised. Klaus hands cupped her cheeks as his lips devoured hers. Caroline covered his hands with hers, and instead of pulling them off like she thought she would, she kissed him back with the same force.

* * *

"Woohoo!" Elena yelled, jumping up and down. "Who's winning now boys?"

Stefan and Matt groaned and they watched Rebekah play.

"You're cheating. That has to be it," Matt said.

"Nope," Rebekah said, popping the 'p'. "I'm just better than you at pool." _Actually, this game is really easy and any vampire could win using their coordination._

Elena cheered, excited that for once the boys were losing.

"You're going to be on my team from now on, we're going to make this a thing okay? Then afterwards we can make a toast as the boys wallow in their defeat," Elena said to Rebekah and started giggling.

"I liked you better when you were a sore loser," Matt teased.

"The Grill closes in 10 minutes!" the bartender informed.

"I guess we're calling it a night. I'll drop you off Elena," Stefan said as he grabbed his car keys from his back pocket.

"Do you need a ride?" Matt asked Rebekah.

"Um… I'm good. Thanks."

Matt smiled and left for his truck.

* * *

"I have an idea," Bonnie said as she stopped her pacing around the room.

"If this is anything like the last idea then the answer is 'no'," Sheila replied as she looked through her grimoire.

"Okay I get it! Storming into their mansion with the swat team was a bad idea, but I think this one can work." Honestly, Bonnie thought that was a great idea but it'd be difficult to convince the swat team that the Original Hybrid was holding her best friend captive.

"What is it?"

"Maybe I can talk to Elijah?" Sheila was about to interrupt when Bonnie stopped her. "Just hear me out. He seemed like the more reasonable type didn't he?"

"Bonnie, I don't want you anywhere near them."

"Grams they have Caroline! I have to do something."

"Let me come with you."

"No Grams, I have to do this by myself. Besides, you didn't really give off a good impression to them when they were on our doorstep," Bonnie said, recalling how Klaus and her had a stare down.

"Where are you going to go?" Sheila asked, knowing that Bonnie's plan was Caroline's only hope.

"The Grill first."

Bonnie left the safety of her home and quickly walked to The Grill. She was very aware of her surroundings and kept an eye out for anything out of the ordinary.

When she arrived at The Grill she groaned. It was closed. Of course it was. Only a bar in Mystic Falls would close this early.

"Hello witch."

Bonnie froze. Her luck couldn't have gotten any worse. She slowly turned around and faced the Mikaelson.

"Kol."

* * *

**A/N: I believe all my Kennett shippers out there will be very happy with next chapter ;)**

**I'll try not to take forever updating again but I can't make any promises.**

**It's been almost three months since I first started writing this story and I can't believe the response it has gotten since then. It's a great feeling to know that others enjoy my writing so thank you for reading this fic.**  
**The story is close to reaching 150 reviews. Keep on reviewing, I love reading and replying to your reviews. :) **


End file.
